


The Bond

by misakilight



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 54,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakilight/pseuds/misakilight
Summary: ABO，有点哨向内味，偏养成，极度OOC。背景接近DitF，世界分为APE和UTO两大组织，APE制造了新人类New Generation，也就是ABO群体，UTO多为旧人类，也接受从APE逃亡过来的New Generation。作为UTO某基地负责人的阿周那在一次行动中按计划进入APE的基地时遇到了行动残忍且对他毫无反应的迦尔纳，在他将他带回去后，阿周那发现他已经失去了全部记忆和感情。
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

这本应该是一次策划周全的突袭。

阿周那举着步枪小心谨慎的在昏暗的通道内前进，嗅着空气中混杂的信息素的味道，抬脚跨过地面横躺着的尸体，他在朝着汇合地点前进的同时也在思考究竟发生了什么——在行动之前他和情报部门对这个所属APE的基地做了详尽的调查，并且敲定行动方案的时候也对所有可能出现的问题做了预估和规避，一定的伤亡是情有可原的，但是眼下，透过无线电传来的消息却远远超出了他们的预料。

他们失去的人太多了，阿周那强行压制自己内心逐渐弥漫的不安和焦虑，同时检查了一下自己的信息素释放水平是否保持正常，他难以让自己不去思考这之中是否存在着什么猫腻，但他警告着自己现在他需要的不是追究问题，而是想办法从这里脱身。

在他停在一个墙角试图观察走廊上的情况时，一种莫名的预感驱使他转过身，几乎是完全凭借着本能，他用步枪的枪身挡住了昏暗中闪着寒光的匕首刀刃，并且在那个瞬间抬脚把袭击他的人一脚踢飞，使得对方的身体猛地撞上了几米外的墙壁，像是个破烂的人偶一样摔在地面上。这回阿周那才看到他刚刚挡住的是一把在制造疼痛和放血上绝对优秀的匕首，他暗自在内心松了口气，猜测刚才应该弄断了对方的肋骨，现在他有足够的时间可以举着枪打量对方一番。

尽管眼前对方身上的衣服全部是深红的血迹，但阿周那仍然看出了那是APE的军服，他可以肯定在那个瞬间他几乎要扣下扳机，然而当那个士兵像是完全感受不到疼痛似的从地面上爬起身时，阿周那突然有一种全身血液都开始凝固的错觉，他看到对方白色的发丝，以及熟悉的五官，并且辨认出那是他失踪数年的兄长，而对方看着他的眼神让他更是感到毛骨悚然。

那绝对不是迦尔纳，阿周那的心跳逐渐变快，以至于他几乎下意识的屏住了呼吸，并且发觉自己的气味在暴露他的恐慌。他看到对方重新站起身来，刚才的那些战斗像是完全没有发生过似的，迦尔纳重新举起了匕首，那双平静的青色瞳孔审视着阿周那仿佛就像是一个屠夫在考虑如何高效率的宰杀一头牲畜。

阿周那倒吸了一口冷气，端着步枪缓缓后退，试图拉开一个安全的距离，他对眼下的情况感到混乱——迦尔纳不可能做出加入APE的事，除非在他身上发生了什么。这时他突然理解了自己为何在迦尔纳袭击之前都没有察觉到他的存在，因为从刚才到现在，他都完全没有闻到任何一丝属于迦尔纳的气味，即便他们已经多年不见，但阿周那可以发誓他绝对不会认错迦尔纳的信息素。他怀疑这是否与迦尔纳当下所展露出的异常有关，而迦尔纳此时并没有给他更多思考的时间。他在瞬息之间和阿周那拉近距离，即便阿周那射出的子弹打中了他的胳膊他也并没有因此停下脚步，而是灵巧的别开了他的枪身，让那些子弹倾泻在走廊金属的墙壁上。他的匕首在空中划过冰凉的光芒，阿周那后退飞快的躲过迦尔纳的攻击，并且意识到自己差点被割喉。

“迦尔纳！”阿周那再次用步枪弹开他的刀刃，他踢向迦尔纳的腿让他失去平衡，然而迦尔纳迅猛的攻势并没有停下来的征兆，他的所有攻击都让阿周那感到难以招架甚至为此产生了死里逃生的侥幸，然而迦尔纳却在整个过程中从未流露出任何一丝明确的杀意，所有的一切都像是机械般的执行和计算，仿佛杀人对他来说只是一件再平常不过的事情，以至于他根本不需要有什么明确的想法和意图就能轻易行动。

阿周那试图说服迦尔纳让他停手，他怀疑迦尔纳是否是受到了什么洗脑，但他并没有花太多时间就意识到迦尔纳根本不会听他说什么，甚至于他到现在都没有发出任何的声音，哪怕是被他甩到地上他都没有哼过一声，而是迅速的爬起来不择手段的继续和他缠斗。于是眼下阿周那改变了策略，不再以保守性的策略来应对迦尔纳——即便他也并没有什么机会采取真正意义上的保守性策略，他以对角线的位置分别两次成功敲晕了迦尔纳，在接住对方因轻微脑震荡而失去意识的身体的同时，阿周那把他的手用手铐拷在身后，那把匕首被他踢得远远的，此时他才终于能够松一口气，并且感到浑身都被疲惫所包围。

回程时所有人都保持着沉默，阿周那在车上看到外界晦暗的天空，以及地平线上玻璃罩包围中斑斓的人工都市，迦尔纳盖着他的衣服蜷缩在他旁边的椅子上，因为阿周那上车前又给他注射了镇静剂的缘故仍然保持昏睡。

阿周那低头凝视自动驾驶的操作界面，他重新开始思考之前的疑问，在此之前他和迦尔纳的关系说不上好但也不算是太坏，毕竟他们处于同一阵营，和同样的敌人作战。百年以前的人道主义者们并不知道当世界终于开始逐渐走向毁灭的同时，人类会如此地舍弃这些原本属于他们的宝物。最开始是垄断企业，然后是集团，每一个人类从出生的一切都被他们所饲养，被他们榨取养分，思想到身体被完全的控制，最后产生了极权组织，在APE开始存在的瞬间，他们就失去了一切原本属于他们的东西。

就连所谓的第二性别也是APE研究的产物，尽管他们一开始的目的是探索如何向更高级的生物进化，但最终在产生所谓更优秀的alpha的同时，也产生了更加低级的omega，而另一部分分化失败的则是接近普通人类却又有所不同的beta。毫无疑问，在APE管辖下的世界里alpha的确拥有种种特权，而相对的，omega也被剥夺了比普通人类更多的权力。

在这种情况下，APE严厉打击了所有可能存在的反抗行为，最终在无数人的努力和牺牲之下仍然建立起了和他们对抗的组织UTO，而这也是阿周那和迦尔纳所属的组织。UTO比起APE的历史来说要显得稚嫩，他们的所有科技水平并不及高度发展的APE，生活条件也比人造都市要落后许多，但当阿周那决定叛逃并且来到这里后却感到之前盘踞在他内心的愤怒和一切其他黑色的情感终于平息下来，让他获得了前所未有的平静。

迦尔纳加入这个组织的时间比阿周那要早很多，当然阿周那也很清楚这之中的原因，只是他们谁都没有把这些事拿到台面上来讨论过。在过去的几年里他们有数次共同作战的机会，阿周那认为那时他们的关系是类似于一种合作兼竞争式的，不至于到普通兄弟之间那样亲密，却也同样比朋友更加接近。

他记得迦尔纳应该是在他们和APE的某次作战中失踪的，他们本以为他在战斗中牺牲，但是阿周那从未想过会在几年后的这种情况下遇到迦尔纳，而他现在可以肯定APE一定对迦尔纳做了什么。

抵达基地后阿周那把迦尔纳带到了医疗部门交给负责管理的医生，对方在看到迦尔纳的时候并没有露出什么惊讶的表情，毕竟他在此之前并不知道阿周那还有一个兄长，更不认识迦尔纳，直到他追问为什么要特意把一个俘虏送到这里的时候阿周那才开口坦白，并且收获了医生的一个“WOW”的表情。

“怎么了？”阿周那有些不舒服的反问他。

“没怎么，有点小惊讶。”医生不正经的打趣着耸肩，“我之前一直以为你孤家寡……我开玩笑的。”

阿周那收回他带着杀意的视线，重新看了眼躺在床上的迦尔纳，他安静地闭着眼睛，白色的睫毛在他呼吸时微微颤动，沾着血液的头发已经凝固打结，干涸的血痕蹭脏了他身下的床铺。

“我建议你最好把他捆起来。”阿周那思考了一小会后说道。

“捆起来？”医生一脸迷惑，“我记得你刚才说他是你哥吧？”

“是的。”

“那现在又说要捆起来？”

“是的。”阿周那加重了语气，“我认为他被洗脑了，他现在很危险。”

“我知道了。”医生耸肩，熟练的从一旁的柜子里掏出两副电子手铐，把迦尔纳的两只手分别铐在病床的两侧，“好了。”

阿周那不由得叹气。

“你先检查一下他的情况吧，我觉得迦尔纳并不是能轻易被洗脑的人，可能是在别的地方出了什么问题。我要先回去和上面报告一下这次的结果，还有这次的行动有不少受伤的人，我得去调配物资。”

“Okey-doke.你先去吧。”医生愉快地挥了挥平板电脑向他告别。

于是几小时后忙完一打工作刚刚回到房间打算休息的阿周那被医生愤怒的电话叫回了病房。

“怎么了？”阿周那抵达了医疗部门的入口，看见几个护士和医师正在收拾地上的狼藉，旁边还有一个裹着绷带的医师坐在病床边，他随即感到一阵不妙，便急匆匆的拐进了隔壁的专用隔离病房。

果不其然迦尔纳在里面，只不过被套在一件白色的拘束衣里五花大绑似的捆在床上，医生正拿着手枪全副武装恶狠狠地盯着阿周那。

“你还好吧？”阿周那过了半响后小心翼翼的问道。

“哦，如果你说是给你哥清理伤口时我的部下差点被杀，也包括连我也差点被杀算是还好的话。”

“呃……”阿周那看向迦尔纳的方向，对方仍然安静地保持睡眠，和他上一次离开时并没有多大变化，“我错过了什么吗？”

“是错过挺多的。”医生把枪重新装回胸侧的枪套，“你离开之后他醒了，然后他差点挣断手铐并且用头槌招呼了我的部下，还差点用手术刀把他割喉。还有你要说他手臂上的子弹的话，那是你哥直接用手指把它抠出来的，这位狠人把其他想帮忙的人都吓跑了，连同医师和其他伤患的士兵，挺好，现在愿意接近他的就只有我和你了，真是不错的组合，我甚至想开瓶酒庆祝一下。”

“上班期间不能喝酒。他现在是什么情况？”

“我冒着生命危险摁着他打了镇静剂。”医生叹了口气，“幸好电子手铐有电击的功能。”

“抱歉，你刚说什么？”阿周那挑眉。

“就算你听见了我也不会道歉的，我打针的时候差点被掐死。”医生回击。

“所以你现在检查他的具体情况了吗？”

“检查了。”医生耸肩。

“有什么发现吗？”

“血检结果有些还没出来，我现在只能告诉你我能说的。”医生掏出平板电脑，“身体表面伤口这些就跳过吧，讲了没什么意义估计你也不想听。首先你哥是omega，这个事情你知道吧？”

“我知道。”阿周那点头。

“他被标记了，很巧的是我把标记齿痕发给了尸体部门，对方也找到了那个alpha，是你上个月打死的APE的一个长官。”医生说着嘟囔了一句真巧啊，然后无视了阿周那的眼刀继续自己的陈述，“链结毫无疑问是断了，顺便说一句你哥所有关于omega的生理现象全部停滞了。”

“停滞？”阿周那听到医生的说法不由得皱起眉头。

“包括我们闻不到他的信息素，现在他也不会有什么热潮期，关于omega该有的一切生理现象他都没有。初次之外，他被植入了芯片，具体是干什么的我还没研究出来，研究用的机器我已经找人从仓库给我拿过来了。哦，对了，显而易见的一点是，我想他现在应该没有痛觉了。”医生摊手。

“还有别的吗？”

“别急，刚刚血检结果出来了。”医生飞快的扫了一眼平板电脑上的数值，“Wow，跟我想的差不多，他的激素都被人为调整过了。”

他说完，关闭了电脑的屏幕，然后露出一个神秘的笑。

“我想你哥可能中头奖了。”

“你有话直说。”

“你听说过APE现在正在研究的一个项目吗？这玩意儿就是专门的人体试验，但和以前alpha、beta、omega这种进化实验不是一个类型。”

阿周那思考了半响，然后他对自己想到的内容感到一阵恶心。

“杀人机器？那个所谓的都市传闻吗？”

“不愧是你啊。”医生捧场般的鼓掌，然后迎着阿周那带着愤怒和疑惑的表情摆了摆手，“至少我认为现在这就不是都市传说了，我想现实就摆在我们眼前。”


	2. Chapter 2

“不可能。”阿周那果断否决了医生的话，“那只是难民之间散播的恐慌性谣言而已。”

医生环抱起双臂。

“那么我问你，你觉得不可能是你客观上觉得不可能还是主观上觉得不可能？”

阿周那咬着下唇陷入了短暂的沉默，医生看着他的样子不由得叹了口气，他挠了挠自己的鼻子，然后像是叹息似的推进了话题。

“好吧，我不得不告诉你一件事，高层对这个‘谣言’实际上很感兴趣，这足以证明这件事并不是毫无根据的。我想你哥现在的处境很危险，所以我要问你你觉得治疗迦尔纳这件事很重要吗？”

“高层为什么会对这个感兴趣？制造有同样效果的机器人不会更好吗？”

“这是成本问题，毫无疑问现在人这种东西并不值钱。”医生摊手，“机器人的精密零件光是制造就需要顶尖的机器和材料，同时还需要大量的学者去设计电路，去编写驱动它们的程序，光是重力程序在几十年前才有所突破，除此之外还有光学程序，更何况运行这些程序还需要相应的硬件内存，即便是从长远角度来看，改造人类也远比制造机器人便宜得多，这就是APE的本质。”

“那么给人类洗脑就会降低成本吗？”

“是的。”医生强调道，“在百年以前洗脑技术就已经有了足够的发展，更何况这项技术的进步依托于人类之间的争斗，我们已经争斗太多年了。以我在APE的医学院学习时了解到的内容来看，APE并没有满足于当时的洗脑技术，他们仍然每年在类似的项目上投入大量的经费，我想你也察觉到这几年我们收留的难民已经越来越难以摆脱之前被精神控制的影响了。”

他停下来吸了口气，无视阿周那有些复杂的表情继续往下讲。

“通过精神控制掌控一个人类，不仅仅绕开了机器那些复杂的技术壁垒，而且这些人类还可以轻易的混入任何群体而不会引起怀疑。我说这些尽管听上去很不人道，但我想这些已经足以证明这个传言确有其事。那么现在，你仍然想把迦尔纳留在这吗？”

阿周那知道医生话里暗示着什么，他知道迦尔纳的确会变成一个麻烦，但是不知怎么的他觉得他不能就这么把他就这么弃之于不顾。

“你要想留下他也至少和我说点理由，我想在我死的时候知道我是怎么死的。”医生重新回归他日常插科打诨的状态中，而这很大一部分程度上缓和了病房内沉闷的气氛。

“我不能不管他。”阿周那捏了捏自己的眉心，看在医生如此坦诚的份上他也很难再像之前那样掩盖自己的想法，“不是客观的，是我主观的，你之前没有见过他所以你不清楚……但你要知道迦尔纳原本是意志非常强大的人。”

“哦，我还以为是什么兄弟情深情节呢。”医生夸张地用惊讶的表情耸耸肩。

“我们的关系没有那么好。”阿周那一字一句地说道，“我只好奇在他身上究竟发生了什么事，迦尔纳过去即便被酷刑折磨也绝不会违背他自己的意志，所以我很难想象APE到底做了什么，而这也让我觉得没办法把这件事丢到一边，因为这同样关乎到我们每一个人。”

“好吧，至少这理由我可以接受。”医生看了眼躺在病床上的迦尔纳，“如果按照你的说法的话，我想他被标记和被洗脑没有直接的因果关系，鉴于你哥现在没有任何omega该有的生理反应，我们已经可以排除这个标记是为了解决热潮期用的。当然我之前也检查了该检查的部分，而且这个齿痕非常的整洁，这证实了这并没有什么万众期待的激烈抹布雷普情节，”他无视了阿周那的视线，继续在这位基地最高负责人的忍耐边缘大鹏展翅，“所以很有可能这个标记是居于被精神控制状态下的‘你情我愿’留下的，当然也不排除是像现在这样无意识状态下弄的，而这么做的目的我想要么是为了加强对他的控制，要么就是纯粹为了能够精密地掌控他的精神状态。”

“那么你的意思是现在链结断裂对他没有造成什么影响吗？”

“这还需要进一步检查，我必须在他醒着的时候才能检查他的精神状态，然后如你所知我们现在不得不给他注射镇静剂来维持短暂的岁月静好。”医生晃了晃身体来缓和站了许久后的僵硬，“我明天会检查他的情况，今晚还是再给他来一针让他继续睡着吧，结果出来了我会叫你。”

到了第二天，阿周那照常处理了基地内的各项事务，之前行动中损失了不少士兵让这里的防御变得有些岌岌可危，而他在安抚其他人的情绪的同时还得兼顾前一天带回的这批难民，并且还得为他们联系其他辖区安排他们今后的居住地以及来往的接送行程。等到他终于忙完这一大摊子麻烦事，医生的电话仿佛是猜到他闲下来了一样及时地响了起来。

于是阿周那又风风火火的离开自己的房间赶到那间特殊的隔离病房，医生已经坐在那里等着他，并且颇为随意的向他挥手。

“他什么情况？”阿周那省略了不必要的开场白，在医生拉来的另一张椅子上落座，同时他看见迦尔纳正注视着他，而他的神情仍然和过去的他相差甚远。

“简单来说，我认为他的人格被彻底破坏了。”医生砸吧了下嘴，从旁边拿过还冒着热气的马克杯抿了一口咖啡，“这根本不是普通层面的洗脑，看来APE又在这方面的研究突飞猛进了。”

“破坏人格？”阿周那没听明白他的意思。

“这是名副其实的‘杀人机器’，就是字面意思。”医生摊手，“总之他现在应该是把自己当成机器来看待了，而且严格地说，他现在就连自我的意识都不复存在。”

“你的意思是APE通过洗脑把他直接变成了一副空壳？”

“也不尽然。”医生思考了半分钟如何将这个现状更加简单易懂的解释出来，“人格并不能简单的被从人类身上剥离，APE做的更接近于在大楼中心引爆一颗核弹，现在他的人格已经被炸得四分五裂了。”

在阿周那准备开口前他又突然补了一句。

“其实说破坏也不完全正确，我个人觉得用‘毁灭’来形容会更加恰当，因为现在我认为他的人格只剩下一些残渣了，至少破坏还能留下点可以拼回去的碎片，你懂得。”

“这意味着我们没办法治愈他吗？”

“我觉得你在打算治疗他之前最好先了解全部的情况。”医生放下杯子抬眼看着阿周那，“比起治疗几率，现在你能理解迦尔纳所处的状态吗？”

“好吧。”阿周那叹了口气，“我想我应该还没有完全理解你的意思。”

“嗯，挺好。”医生点点头，“现在我会详细地告诉你我的结论，之后你再告诉我你的决定。”

在他们的对话重新开始之前阿周那看了一眼仍然醒着的迦尔纳。

“这样放着他没事吗？”

“他不会对你的话产生什么反应的。”医生同样看向病床的方向，“他们被设计成这样了。当然没准这个话题我们开瓶酒再谈会更好。”

阿周那转头看了他一眼，最后决定听从医生的提议，他从椅子上起身，最后看了一眼迦尔纳，从那双眼睛里仍然感受到的是之前那种毫无杀意却又在思考如何杀了他们的神色。

“我们最好给他打了镇静剂再走。”他不由得说道。

“我赞成。”医生看了一眼迦尔纳之后也得出了同样的结论。

最后他们给迦尔纳打了镇静剂，将隔离病房能上的锁全部上了一遍，忙活了快半个小时才返回阿周那自己的房间。

进门后医生在阿周那开口前便毫不客气的在沙发上坐下，阿周那脱了身上的军装外套，他从柜子里拿出之前储存在那里的酒，又从冰箱里舀了些冰块放进两个玻璃杯，然后把它们都放在茶几上，把棕色澄清的酒液倒进了杯子里。

“我想这里你就不用再顾忌什么了吧？”他在另一个沙发上坐下来，拿起酒杯抿了一口，又把它放回桌上，“所以他现在的人格还有复原的可能性吗？”

“很难说。”医生早就一口喝掉了自己杯子里的酒，他拿着酒瓶给自己又倒了一杯，靠着沙发背摇晃杯子，听着里面冰块敲击玻璃时发出的清脆响声，“我说‘毁灭’更贴切是有原因的，之前的洗脑手段大多数将被洗脑者的人格用各种折磨破坏，并且给他们创造一种新的人格，或者是让他们因为过大的压力选择主动分裂出一个洗脑者想要的人格，这些洗脑在现有技术上是可逆的。而这次APE所做的并不是这样，他们并不是单纯的把迦尔纳的人格破坏，而是把它彻底碾碎殆尽，再通过心理暗示的手段把剩下的一点残留藏起来。

“打个比方说人格是个鸡蛋壳，过去的洗脑只是简单地把鸡蛋壳敲碎，尽管受力点那一部分碎的严重，但剩下的是面积比较大的几部分，还能勉强拼成一个蛋壳。而APE在这个实验里所做的，是把整个鸡蛋壳全部压碎成粉末，当然这些粉末可以当成彻底消失来看待，没压碎的只有很少一点残渣。现在我解释的内容你能明白了吗？”

“我能理解你说的。但是我不明白的是他们是通过什么方法达到这种结果的，以前洗脑还会包括暴力……”阿周那随着医生抬起一只手的同时停下了自己的发言，对方看着他露出笑容。

“不需要这么多复杂的东西，药物和心理暗示就够了。”他说着摸了摸下巴，眼睛盯着自己身前的酒杯，“相信我，你不会想知道具体方法和过程的。而且你也没必要纠结于迦尔纳的意志力的问题，这种洗脑是不需要意志力的，甚至连反抗的机会都没有。”

他们保持了半分钟的沉默，然后阿周那放下了自己的杯子。

“你之前说他没有自我意识又是怎么一回事？”他问道。

“字面意思，我研究了他的大脑情况和那个植入的芯片，可以说他现在是终极失忆状态，”医生知道阿周那肯定又打算追问他失忆的情况，“不是普通的那种失忆，你现在可以把他当成是唐突出现在这个世界上的存在，所有关于他是人类的经历已经全部从他身上抹除了。

“普通失忆的人还会知道怎么说话怎么进食，而迦尔纳就连这些记忆都没有，简单来说他完全没有‘认知’的经历，这从根本上摧毁了他的自我意识。而那个芯片的用处是控制他认知记忆的积累，并且用既定的程序让他能够依靠它来行动，里面还包括了所有他用得上的杀戮知识，直接代替了所谓的学习过程。一开始我本来是打算把芯片取出来的，但现在我担心我这样做之后他甚至连行走都不会。”

“那么按照你的说法来看，比起修复他的人格，或许帮助他建立新的人格会更好？”阿周那问道。

“这也是有难度的。”医生耸肩，“我们能想到的APE也能想到，他们除了芯片还用了药物，调整他的激素水平，抑制他的所有生理反应，omega的生理反应也算之一，但这么做主要目的还是让他没有任何的情绪起伏，也没有任何主动的念头。他们的整个洗脑过程是非常彻底的，以至于我都觉得主导这个项目的人可能是个偏执狂。如果你说抑制生理反应同样会导致身体故障的话，我想你也不必追问了，因为最好的答案是‘他们一开始根本没考虑过被洗脑者的身体情况’。疯狂的说，他们这样做可能是为了在大量的被洗脑者中找出能够承受这些改造并且没有发生病变的个体，并且利用这个个体他们可以量产更多更稳定的‘机器’。”

他又给自己倒了一杯酒。

“而且我认为这么做的成本比费半天力气设计机器人低多了，批量洗脑做起来一点都不麻烦。”

“那么我们在重建他的人格之前还得调整他的生理情况，让他回到正常人的程度……”阿周那皱眉，“你能做到吗？”

“这也不是不能。”医生摊手，“只不过有些药物这里没有，以及这么做需要很长的时间，因为APE某些药物是过量使用的，如果我想要调整他的情况恐怕得比正常速度更慢才行，否则我们在重建他人格之前他的身体就会崩溃。”

“所以他得在很长一段时间内一直保持这种状态吗？”

“很遗憾是这样。而且本来我考虑过改掉芯片里的代码让他重新开始积累认知记忆，不过看到他的化验单之后，我可以肯定我这么做可能会导致他激素紊乱。”医生耸肩，“但我会想点别的办法让他现在这段时间里安静下来，毕竟一直用镇定剂也不是个事，而且这些药还是留下来用给其他受伤的人比较好。”

医生说完后沉思两秒突然又笑了起来。

“我也实在不想在接下来半年内一到隔离病房就看到什么字母圈典型play著名场景。”

“你……”阿周那想说点什么最后又只好闭上嘴把话憋了回去，他在酒精气味的包裹中思考刚才了解到的事情，并且意识到他们说了这么多也只是讲了初步的内容，“话说回来，我们重建他的人格真就只是让他积累认知记忆这么简单的吗？”

“嗯——”医生摸了摸下巴，“我看上去像是专攻心理学和哲学的吗？恐怕这个问题我们得从人类自我的本质谈起，不过对不起我对哲学不感兴趣。”

“好的，我知道了，之后我会找点哲学的内容看看的。”阿周那制止了他接下来可能会发生的滔滔不绝的吐槽。

“如果你想治疗他的话，我觉得我们还需要做一件事。”医生从沙发上坐直身体，“我们需要找个信得过的alpha重新和他建立链结，以便于我能更加准确的判断他的情绪和生理变化。顺带一提虽然我也是alpha但我拒绝这么做。”

“我想并没有人会答应这件事。”阿周那透过酒精的气味甚至闻到自己散发出的带着苦恼意味的信息素。

“不，你，就你。”医生迎着阿周那锐利的视线淡定摊手，“你要想治疗迦尔纳，那么和他链结的最好人选就是你，恰好你也没有标记其他omega吧。嗯，nice乱伦，不过不用担心，现在没什么人介意这个。所以你做出你的决定了吗？”

“我需要考虑一下，不是现在。”阿周那回到冰箱里重新给自己的杯子里加了点冰块，“所以我们说到现在，APE想要做的这个‘杀人机器’到底是什么？”他回到沙发边坐下，“剥夺人类的自我意识，让他们像纯粹的机器一样行动？就这么简单？”

“就这么简单。”医生点头，“我还觉得这个想法挺前卫的。你想想看，人类的所有背叛与倒戈都出自于人类的自我，而APE直接把它拿掉了，让这些人不会做出自己的‘选择’，却同时又能在杀人或者是执行他们被要求去做的行为时做出自己的‘选择’。没有情感，没有自我，进而不会因为什么人而动摇他们的行为，也同样不会对自己的行为产生任何的感觉，这基本免疫了任何情况下的‘话疗’，而且必要时芯片还会完全切断他们对语言的理解。这些基础上更棒的是还没有痛觉，在这个机器彻底崩溃之前这个机器会一直一直杀戮下去，不会因为任何自己身体上的损伤而停下他们的行为，还有比这更棒的‘杀人机器’吗？”

“那么UTO高层对这类人感兴趣是因为——”

“人的本质是一样的，大家没有谁比谁干净而已。”


	3. Chapter 3

阿周那起床时昨夜残留的酒精气息仍然没有消失。

他在卫生间里简单的洗漱，换上衣服，准备出门去餐厅前又接到了医生的电话。

“你考虑好了吗？”阿周那摁下通话键的下一秒，那个熟悉的玩世不恭的声音便在他的房间里响了起来。

“没有，我不在喝酒之后考虑重要的事。”他回答道，实际上也是为了掩盖自己思索了一夜仍然犹豫不决的事实。

“你这么慎重也算是好事。”听到医生说这话时阿周那甚至能想到他一定在电话那头耸肩，“我必须要向你强调的是，这个治疗过程是不可能中途取消或者停止的。这不像你答应骨髓移植，能在一切准备到位之后又临时反悔祸害别人，这个治疗开始就意味着我要调整他身体里的激素水平，而这会影响他的情绪，所以我每一步都会尽可能的降低这个变化的速度。而这意味着如果你反悔，迦尔纳就可能会精神失常，加上他身体里那块一时半会取不出来的芯片，到时候他不是把自己大卸八块就是在自己的身体分崩离析之前干掉整个基地，最后可能我们得把他的头彻底打爆或者砍下来才能阻止他。”

阿周那倒了一杯咖啡在沙发上坐下，听着医生在电话那头的滔滔不绝捏了捏自己的眉心。

“除此之外，你的标记在这个治疗过程里非常重要，我觉得你有必要清楚，如果迦尔纳出现了热潮期，你必须给他解决。热潮期会让他的激素水平发生变化，高热也会让有些药物失效，别到时候对我说什么给他用抑制剂之类的来推脱，他身体里的药物已经够多了，再用抑制剂首先会影响其他药物的效果。其次抑制剂本来就是作用于激素的，这样做是倒车行为。No倒车，please.除此之外，你要把他的发情期看待的比正常omega的时间更长，直到我确认他激素分泌情况回归该治疗阶段要求，你才可以停下来。”

医生在那边顿了顿，又吹了个口哨。

“哦对了，我得告诉你基地里的药物不全，UTO我估计这类药物即便有也不会好入手，恐怕你需要去打劫APE实验室了。”

阿周那感到心情复杂。

“好吧，除了打劫实验室之外，你还有什么其他的好消息吗？”

似乎是听到向来严肃的基地负责人难得打趣，医生在那边猛笑了一阵，以至于开始干咳起来。

“比如——你得多次打劫？”他没心没肺的回答道。

“那真是感谢你的好消息。”

“不过话说回来，”医生的声音突然变得严肃，“你觉得APE现在关于这个实验究竟进行到了什么程度？”

阿周那沉默了半秒，他抬眼看向亮着LED灯光的天花板。

“你觉得按照APE的思路，迦尔纳应该算什么状态？”

“他是omega。”医生在那头给予了他最简单直白的答案。

似乎是感觉到阿周那的情绪变化，医生在片刻之后又重新开口。

“不过如果他算成功的，先不谈APE会不会来袭击基地回收实验体的问题，他们一定会研究他的基因再克隆他，到时候战场就会变成以你为主角的大型哥哥扭蛋电视剧，以及你掉的是哪个哥，金哥还是银哥的某著名寓言故事。”

“喂。”

“实际上APE做的会比我说的更复杂，他们不会简单克隆的。无论如何，你我都很清楚最终产物绝不会是omega。所谓我们这些New Generation不就是这样的吗？”医生在电话那头调侃道，“在实验室里被敲掉从尼安德特人那里留下的有害脱氧核糖核酸，消除掉那些近亲交媾后表达的遗传病，勉强拼上各种他们认为优秀的基因，再筛选出那些良性突变的婴儿，看似是人类进化的产物，突破了所谓人类肉体的限制，实际上却还是被困在动物的本能里动弹不得。

“没准我们在用人类最引以为傲的手段逆向退化。”

最终，早晨的这通电话以医生告知阿周那他有三天可以考虑的时间而告终。

在那之后，阿周那忙于之前未处理完的安置难民的工作，到晚间休息时他才有时间去医疗部门看一眼迦尔纳的情况，而他的兄长和之前那样，被套在拘束衣里用陌生的目光打量着阿周那，直到医生用镇静剂让他重新入睡。

“说实话我也好奇他躺在这里的时候会不会感到无聊。”医生把用过的针管丢进医疗垃圾桶里，一边对着阿周那吐槽道，“他就这么干巴巴的睁着眼睛，似乎也并不思考些别的事情，就像是个没有通着电却被闲置的机器，我敢打赌他现在完全能通过图灵测试。”

第二天的晚上阿周那再去时，迦尔纳不再像之前那样躺着，而是平静地坐在床边，眼神放空似的地盯着病房金属的墙壁。

“他这样没事吗？”阿周那在看到这番景象后顿时有些困惑地转头询问跟在身后的医生。

“没事，他还戴着电击手环。”医生给他看了眼手里的遥控器，“必要的时候摁一下就完事了。”

“我觉得你根本没明白我在问什么。”阿周那把内心涌动的吐槽欲强压下去。

“哦，那还是没事。”医生耸肩，“他现在不会攻击别人了，除非你允许他这么做。只有你有这个权限。”

“你怎么做到的？”

“一点点药物和心理暗示，再加上改了点芯片的程序。”医生朝他眨了眨眼，一边右手食指和拇指相贴，做了个表示“一点点”的手势。

“抱歉，你刚说什么？”阿周那挑眉。

“但你不能否认这的确是个行之有效的办法。”医生故作无奈似的摊手，“还是说你有什么更好的解决方案？”

两人在沉默中从病房离开，医生和之前一样给门上了所有能上的锁，才带着阿周那往他私人办公室的方向走去。

“话说回来，明天就是最后一天了，你考虑得怎么样了？”

“还没，明晚吧。”阿周那回答他，“明天有UTO的基地负责人定期会议，这次要确定接下来的行动方针。”

“我想应该会有人问起迦尔纳的事，你不介意的话我倒是能做些医疗档案之类的交上去应付差事。”

阿周那听完他的话后深深地吸了一口气，不着痕迹地向周围散发出了郁闷的气息。

“你真觉得明天会有人问起这件事吗？”

“以我对人类的了解，毫无疑问会。”医生挑起一边的嘴角，他身边的信息素倒是带着一如既往的愉悦，“所以你今天来找我是想商量明天该如何给出一个能让他人信服的说辞吗？”

阿周那在他身边叹了口气。

“我不想。但我必须这么做。”

“玷污你心目中UTO高大上的光荣形象了吗？”

“闭嘴。”阿周那的气味里隐约掺杂了一点愤怒的成分。

医生笑了起来，抬手拍了拍阿周那的肩膀：“抱歉，我不是有意要破坏你的理想的，我会帮你想的，所以你决定明天用什么态度来面对一群权力狂热分子呢？”

回到房间时已经是深夜，阿周那还没有睡觉的欲望，他泡在浴缸里看着雾气思考迦尔纳的事，知道自己明天就必须得出答案，然而他从浴室上空漂浮的信息素里都能闻到自己迷茫的气味，实在无法让他找到任何一丝能够得出什么结论的征兆。

理智地来考虑这件事的话，迦尔纳本就和他关系并不紧密，现在他已经不是过去那个UTO的成员，而是失去自己人格、充满危险的APE实验体。如果他交出迦尔纳，UTO高层就可以通过他来掌握APE正在进行的研究内容，这对他们所有人来说是个能够扳回当前他们在战局中处于不利现状的机会，想必如果迦尔纳意识清醒的话他也会同意这么做。

更何况把迦尔纳留在身边只会是个烫手山芋，APE不会为了一个omega实验体特意进攻基地，但UTO内部的好战分子却乐意以他为样本研究出同样的士兵，最终将战场演变为血和肉的人间地狱。

阿周那做了一个深呼吸，抬手抹掉从发梢滴到脸上的水，他知道自己讨厌去思考UTO内部那些并不光彩的问题，而现在他不得不暂时让自己的理想主义退场，把所有可能发生的事摆上台面来一一考量，之前他视而不见的那些问题现在全部涌了出来，像是一股黑色的浊流，让他像在APE时那样感到焦躁不安。

APE的进化实验让他们这些New Generation占据了人工都市市民的绝大部分，仅存的普通人类因为和他们有生殖隔离而遭到一定程度的歧视并且在逐渐减少着数量。但在UTO，因为它早在进化实验完成之前就已经被建立，所以这里有着大量的原生人类，理所当然地，当属于New Generation的人加入他们时便受到了一部分人的歧视，作为本就位于自己种族中低劣地位的omega则更甚。但即使如此，对于omega来说，在UTO仍然比在APE要好得多，至少UTO为他们研制了抑制剂，而APE只愿意将他们作为生育工具而使用。在APE，一旦omega在热潮期开始之前仍然未被标记，他们要么会因为发情的气息引来失控的alpha将自己强制标记，要么就会被送进研究机构强制成为研究协助者，而这样的生活会一直持续直到身体崩溃死亡。

迦尔纳是omega，阿周那并不认为他被送到UTO高层的研究机构里会有什么好的结果。

他知道自己干脆放手会更明智，但却一直无法对内心那种焦躁得发痒的感觉视而不见，他在意迦尔纳，并不是因为对方和自己有同样的母亲而在意他，也不是因为他们曾经共同作战的经历而在意他，而是他接受不了迦尔纳现在的模样。

——“他不该成为这样”。

某个声音在他的内心深处呐喊，让他所有所谓理智的选择都产生了动摇，所以他才会整整两天都没有得出任何结论。或许如果那时他在APE的基地遇到的是个陌生人，他就不会有这种多余的烦恼，即便因为感到异样而将对方带回来，他也会毫不犹豫的选择移交高层而不是去讨论什么愚蠢的治疗。

阿周那想起迦尔纳如冷静又疯狂的屠夫一般的眼神，他觉得自己有些愤怒，又有些痛苦，同时又感到深刻的恐惧和无助。过去他面对迦尔纳时从未产生过这样的复杂而多元的情感，他曾从迦尔纳那里得到的是源源不断的激励，是坚持战斗的动力，并且是他保持自己理想主义的希望。但现在即便是想起几个小时前看到的安静坐在床边放空的他，阿周那也仍然能感受到自己内心有一根拔不掉的肉刺，而这只让他觉得不安和烦躁。

UTO的基地负责人定期会议在早晨开始举行，阿周那和各部门的人员在专用的会议室内通过网络和其他各地的组织成员讨论之前被提交上去的议案，首领以及高层的其他人员则在大体方向形成后做出必要的决策。

整个会议尽管持续到傍晚时分，但节奏并不拖沓，未来的行动方针随着各个基地针对自己当前情况的判断和APE的动向而逐渐尘埃落定，不少议案在这场讨论中也得出了明确的结果，然而就在会议的议题转移到APE的研究上时，某个基地负责人突然提起了那个“杀人机器”研究的传闻。

“我听说最近也有基地在行动中带回来了和这个传闻一致的实验体。”那个负责人说道。

阿周那暗自在内心叹息，但还是主动承认了这件事。

“我的确发现了类似的人。”他对着所有露出好奇申请的负责人说道。

“那么我认为你有必要将他移交到高层，我们需要对他进行研究来搞明白APE到底在干什么。”

“他的情况我在带回时就已经和我的医疗部门进行了检查，APE这个计划旨在研究经过洗脑后可操控的士兵。”阿周那把昨晚他和医生弄好的那一打关于迦尔纳生理数据和研究分析的报告丢进共享系统，“这是检查报告。”

网络频道内有些骚动的杂音，连同首领一众高层都在阅读那份文档，并且似乎在小声讨论各自的想法。

“APE通过药物以及心理暗示的手段完全破坏实验体的人格，并且使用记忆控制系统清除他们大脑里的所有记忆，再对他们自我建立过程中所必须的认知积累过程用芯片加以抑制，从而让他们遵从芯片中装载的指令和知识进行活动。”阿周那在他们阅读的同时将自己早就整理好的发言平静地说了出来，“这类实验体非常危险，就目前情况来看，APE的研究应该并没有完成。他们还需要将能够承受上述过程的成功实验体的基因进行统计并且研究，再编进New Generation中的强壮alpha群体的DNA，再尝试通过人造子宫孵化他们所想要的成品，我认为我们完全可以参考进化实验的完成时长来判断我们能够准备的时间。”

“我认为这个实验体还是应该移交高层研究室来研究，只是基地的医疗部门就有点稍显不足吧？”最开始那个提出的负责人问道。

“我也这么认为，这个实验听上去太疯狂了。”另一个负责人也紧接着附和道。

“如果APE真的打算这么做的话，我们也应该尝试同样的实验才对。”

“人体实验并不合乎我们的人道主义理念。”

“研究报告已经如此清晰的话，我想也没有必要特意移交实验室，况且现在这个实验体只是APE研究的半成品，不会有更多的参考价值。”

所有人开始议论纷纷，原生人类的派系和New Generation的派系开始争论，而两大派系又有各自的内部分歧，另一部分中立基地选择放弃自己的决策权，并且表示无论是否研究，他们面临的也是不得不面对APE更恐怖的武器的未来。

“……我好奇的是，阿周那你为什么要坚持把他留在你的基地里？”

静观一切骚乱的阿周那虽然心里一惊，但还是很快平静了下来，他仍然在自己的苦恼里挣扎。

“迦尔纳是我基地过去的成员，我想即便是他也会果断支持移交自己才对。”

“就因为他和你有血缘关系，你要选择葬送整个UTO吗？！”

“我认为我们有必要怀疑你的公正性，重新评判你作为基地负责人的资格。”

“这是重要的研究样本，我们不能就这么白白浪费这个机会。”

“但是研究APE的实验体，难道不是和APE做同样的事吗？”

“现在还是矜持的时候吗？之前北方战线的败退，我们已经在战局中处于不利了，现在翻盘的机会来了，我们必须要把握住它才对！”

吵闹的频道突然间变得雅雀无声，各个基地的人都意识到是首领关闭了他们的发言权限，便很快平静下来看她打算说些什么。

“目前来看，我们必须要重视这件事的重要性。”首领缓和地说道，“它的确会很大一定程度上影响战局。现阶段我们的情报的确还太少，我们只能根据这个实验体判断他们是有着超强能力的个体，但我们不知道他们除了枪械和格斗以外，未来是否还会驾驶飞机或者坦克，从这点来看，深入研究一个半成品个体并无太大益处。至于和APE比拼人体实验的速度我认为这种话题我们并不适合谈论，UTO是追求人道主义的组织，如果和APE做同样的事，那我们也不必再继续抗争了。”

在阿周那内心的忐忑逐渐平息的同时，首领突然给予了他发言权限，让他的神经再度紧绷起来。

“我认为重视亲情是一件好事，并且这件事上你的医疗部门的确做了详尽的调查和分析，所以我尊重你不移交的决策。但如你所见，即便是高层都对于这件事存在争议，阿周那，你是否能给我们一个你选择不移交的理由？”

不移交的理由。

阿周那看着频道里所有等待他的答案的基地负责人，他身后的各部门人员也在小声地议论这件事。

现在他的心情不再像之前那样来回浮动，而是一种冷静。

“因为——”

他在所有人的目光中开口。

“我在迦尔纳失踪前标记了他，他是我的omega。”


	4. Chapter 4

阿周那的话顿时引起了一阵骚动，属于New Generation的一派没有说什么，有些人脸上甚至流露出同情的神色，另一些好战分子虽然不满，但反驳也不像之前那样激烈。与此相对的，原生人类这一方则大部分显得厌恶，有些毫不客气的指责这是乱伦，另一些和Hew Generation打过交道的人尽管有类似的看法，但还是闭上了嘴拒绝发表自己的任何意见。

“这是真的吗？你真的在迦尔纳失踪前标记了他吗？”之前那个提出迦尔纳是自己的旧下属的负责人向他确认道。

“是的。”阿周那毫不犹豫地承认。

“但是……”

“那是几年前的事了，更何况我是在那场作战前几天才标记了他。”阿周那强调道，“链结在标记之后需要时间逐步牢固，我想其他人不知情是必然的。”

“你真的不是因为其他私情而在这里撒谎吗？”另一个原生人类突然开口问道。

阿周那挑眉。

“你认为New Generation会用对自己影响深远的链结来开这种玩笑吗？链结一开始就是APE为了便于直接控制New Generation而强行设计出来的生物本能，标记意味着我们必须和某个人建立起一生都不可磨灭的联系，由此产生的情感会远比亲情或者任何爱情都更加纠缠深刻。即便链结的两人各自有多么清醒的理智和不会动摇的意志、彼此之间有再多的矛盾和分歧，我们始终都无法抗拒链结对我们带来的影响，没有New Generation会随便让自己承受这样的代价。”

“那么你为什么没有在他失踪之后表现出任何痛苦的迹象？”这次提问是属于New Generation的一名omega负责人。

“我曾以为这或许是链结断裂对我产生的影响并不严重，那时我们已经在战局中处于劣势，在接连的作战中我没有时间也没有办法沉浸在我个人的伤感里。而现在我知道这一切是因为他并没有真正的死亡，我仍然是他的alpha，所以我无法再让他离开我，他是属于我的omega。”阿周那加重语气，再一次宣示了自己的主权。

“你能保证你们的标记过程中没有任何一丝的强迫性吗？”一个原生人类加入了话题，“我是说，在APE的社会里，alpha强行标记omega并不是什么罕见的情形。”

“那么我想你也应该清楚，在UTO做这样的事会面临怎样的后果。”阿周那反驳道，“或许你们认为我是APE出身，在这个近亲标记没有任何强迫性的说辞并不值得信任，但我必须得说，无论是在APE还是UTO，近亲链结对New Generation来说是很正常的事。我们不会因为近亲交媾而产生遗传病，所以也从未被人教导过所谓的伦理观念。”

他看了一眼频道里其他的负责人。

“除此之外，还有什么问题吗？”

“我想阿周那的理由已经足够充分了。”首领在这时开口说道，“我们不能去逼迫已经链结的alpha和omega成员分离，更何况这建立在双方都愿意的基础上。只是出于对组织未来的考量，相比于强行要求移交，我认为派遣一支研究队到基地和医疗部门进行合作调查这件事会更为妥当。但我也要强调，我们深入研究APE的实验半成品并无太大益处，现阶段我们只需要的是了解APE的研究意图，并且为可能发生的最坏情况做好准备。”

“我同意首领的决定。”阿周那跟着表示了自己的态度，“现在是我医疗部门的负责人在主管这件事，研究队可以直接跟他对接。”

“我有一点小小的要求。”坐在他身后的医生突然切进了频道，“现阶段参与对迦尔纳研究的只有我一个人，鉴于他初来时的危险性，以及我对他状态的了解程度，为了尽可能降低风险，我希望由我来主导整个研究过程。当然，我会毫无保留的提供之前所有的数据。”

“我认为这个要求我们完全可以满足，其他人还有什么意见吗？”

会议在夜晚时分终于结束，所有人的脸上都写满了疲惫，还没等阿周那发话便匆匆收拾了文件赶回房间休息，医生离开时朝他使了个眼色，阿周那看懂了他的意思，便在之后背着其他人独自去了他的办公室。

“你认真的吗？”办公室的电子门刚刚关闭，坐在旋转椅上的医生便忍不住露出笑容调侃道。

“你觉得我会在那种场合开这么随便的玩笑吗？”阿周那拉开椅子在他面前坐了下来。

“虽然我认为不会，但我还是在你说的时候差点把嘴里的茶喷到电脑上。”医生拿着平板电脑耸肩，“你现在打算怎么做？研究队应该过几天就会到，我也不可能强行编造他身上的咬痕是你的。”

“我现在去标记他，然后你想办法拖延时间把标记后的伤口治好。”阿周那摊手。

“好吧好吧，”医生发出笑声，看上去一如既往的愉悦，“你的确给我出了个难题，不过我想他们也不会愿意接近他，因为这不光是他本身就有危险性，同时你也是个威胁。”

“我怎么就是个威胁了？”阿周那一脸迷惑。

“你在APE的生理课分数很低吗？”医生探身问道。

“满分。”

“好吧，又一个理论派。”他叹了一口气，从椅子上坐直身体，“看在我是有过标记经验的alpha前辈的份上，我要告诉你，APE生理课上讲的所谓alpha对自己标记的omega的占有欲和那一堆blabla的行为，和实际并不是一回事。”

“你什么时候还有过标记经验？”

“可以的话我倒是希望你的注意力集中在我说的‘不是一回事’这点上。”尽管阿周那的话语有些冒犯隐私，但医生的信息素里完全没有任何让人觉得他生气了的迹象，与之相反的是他轻佻地用吐槽将这个话题一笔带过，“APE那个说法太过于理论性了，写生理课本的可能是些压根没亲身体会过的原生人类叭。”

“所以实际上呢？”阿周那忍不住打断医生习惯性的调侃。

“打个比方说，你标记迦尔纳之后，可能你都不会愿意让我接近他。”医生玩世不恭的强调突然变得严肃起来，“我得强调一下，我并没有夸大现实。”

“你亲身体验过？”

“我亲身体验过，顺带一提我原以为我不会受什么链结的影响，对书上讲的那些内容做好了充足的准备，然后我就在监禁他人的犯罪边缘反复试探了。”

“需要我同情一下那位吗？”

“不必了，”医生笑了一下，“都是以前的事了，现在我很冷静。”

在阿周那暂时沉默的片刻里，医生突然用手指敲了敲桌面。

“现在后悔了？”他看见阿周那顿时想要说些什么，“不过话说回来，我没想到首领会那么轻而易举的第一时间接受你标记的说辞。”

“她有她的苦衷，我们只是互相给对方一个台阶下而已。”

“你是说组织内部有人想染指人体实验的事吗？”

阿周那抬眼看着医生：“UTO并不适合把人体实验的话题摆上台面来说。尽管我们早就对这个事实心照不宣，但光明正大的这么做只会导致整个组织的分裂，我想即便是迦尔纳也不乐于看到这个结果。”

“所以你觉得他肯定不会乐意自己被移交后导致这个结果才说了自己标记他的话？”

医生笑吟吟地盯着阿周那面无表情的脸看了几秒，他闻到房间里飘荡着这位alpha愤怒的信息素。

“Okey-doke.我不会追问的，当然难得看你这么生气害挺有意思的。”医生摆了摆手，将两只胳膊放到桌上，“说回正题，你真打算现在标记他对吧？”

“是的。”阿周那毫不犹豫地回答道。

“那我现在就需要告诉你和他标记的整个步骤以及注意事项，并且你要对链结的影响做好心理准备。”医生把平板电脑推向阿周那，“现在关于迦尔纳的小课堂又开课了。”

阿周那懒得再对他的不正经做出任何反应，而是低头去看显示屏上出现的内容。

“正常情况下，alpha对omega的标记需要在性交过程中进行，而最终完整牢固的链结需要alpha在热潮期状态下的omega体内成结后才会形成，这个流程说白了其实就是双方信息素的交换。鉴于迦尔纳现在的状态，他分泌的信息素的量远低于正常水平，所以用通常的方式是无法被成功标记的，更何况我们需要让这个标记产生的链结影响远盖过之前他已经断裂的那个。所以我们不需要用性交的方式，而是用药物人为地完成标记。”医生说完耸了耸肩，“当然你要想性交也可以，这不关我什么事。”

阿周那飞快地抬头向他递了个眼刀。

“药物建立链结这个算APE非常成熟的技术，所以你不用担心它会不会失败，现在我要讲的是远比这些更重要的事。”医生用椅子滑到房间一边给两人各自接了一杯水，把杯子递给阿周那后他把自己的那杯仰起脖子一口气灌进肚子，然后很是畅快的长舒一口气，“你认为人的认知是什么时候开始积累的？”

“比如出生后？”阿周那随便应付道，他也知道这是对方的说话习惯，并不是真的需要他给出什么答案。

“实际上比那更早，准确来说是在母体子宫里就开始积累认知了，这也是人们热衷于胎教的原因。只不过胎儿的认知积累速度非常缓慢，这是由于他们的大脑还在发育当中，很多功能并不是一下子就具备，能用的接收手段自然就少，收到的情报量也受到大脑容量的限制。你觉得人类是在何时才会形成自我意识？是在子宫里我们开始积累认知的瞬间？或是在降生之后？我们究竟是在我们在童年时期能够追溯的最早的有意识的记忆的那一刻才产生自我，还是在我们能够从周围事物中分辨出自己时才算是产生自我？

“我要告诉你的是，当我关闭迦尔纳身体里那块芯片抑制认知积累的功能时，他就会和最初的胎儿无异，他的认知会从自己接触到的第一件事物开始，只不过他的积累速度会比胎儿更快，接受手段和接受情报量也会更多，处理手段也会更加复杂。尽管考虑到药物的影响，他形成自我意识可能还是需要一年以上的时间。但这意味着，如果我们不控制他认知的内容，那么他需要非常长久的时间才能够明确地认识到他和你的链结。在这期间还需要你不断的去重复让他加深印象，并且当他形成自我意识之后，他可能会随着时间的推移，因为与你的链结效力不够强大而产生精神上的混乱，我想你也知道那些有分歧的alpha和omega是如何被自己的生理折磨的，如果事情变成这样，最终我们对他的治疗也会因此而失败。”

“所以你的意思是——”

“我的意思是，如果你想要成功地和他建立链结，那么他在开始积累认知的瞬间，首先要认知的必须是你的信息素，不能有任何一丝杂质。”医生的语气很坚定，“虽然这么说不太人道，但我们不能让他在产生自我意识之后，因为早期和你接触的较晚有太多其他认知以至于对你产生任何一丝不信任或是想要离开你的想法。你要知道，他之后会产生的意识并不是儿童那种因为脑部尚且未发育完全导致的懵懂，而是会非常急剧的向着成年人的程度发展。这是他的生理因素导致的，用任何方式也无法减缓这个速度。说白了你们之间的这个链结在这个治疗过程中就是一种另类的母亲-子嗣关系，他一开始就要认识到他最亲密的关系是你，这样才能建立起最强大稳定的链结。而除此之外，我得告诉你，当你这么做之后，他会受到这种特殊链结的影响，对你产生远比任何普通omega都更加强烈的依赖情感，别和我说你哥原本的性格如何如何独立，你哥的性格也是需要幼儿期的积累才能变成那样的。”

阿周那头疼地捏了捏眉心。

“那么现在你能简明扼要地说明一下药物标记过程了吗？”

“你看我总得告诉你所有风险和后果不是？”医生摊手。

“可以的话我希望你这番长篇大论是在今天早上之前告诉我的。”

“哈哈。”医生笑得很没良心，“我也没想到你能在会议上讲出那么惊人的发言啊。”

“好吧好吧。”阿周那叹了一口气，“要点就是必须让他一开始就认识我的信息素对吗？”

“没错，看来你的听讲非常认真，我很欣慰。”医生抚摸自己的胸口，“简单来说，你只能把他带到你的房间去标记，我衷心希望这几天你没有邀请别人进你的房间，这样室内就会全部是你的气味。”

“或许我应该庆幸我的洁身自好和过于繁忙。”

“是挺值得庆幸的，”医生向他竖起大拇指，“你最好给他洗个澡，换上你的衣服，当然你也得确保你自己身上没有别的气味，我建议兄弟共浴。”

他在阿周那尖锐的注视中自如地清了清嗓子。

“之后你再去标记他，并且关闭他芯片上的功能。全程我都不会参与，本alpha进去就糟糕了。”

“还有什么？”阿周那问道，“他的信息素要怎么办？”

“这好说。”医生从一旁的冰箱里拿出一个已经装着液体的注射器，“我这几天断断续续从他身体里提取了形成链结所必要的信息素的量，因为性交交换的信息素量要求本身就不高，药物的话直接给你扎一针就完事了。”

阿周那深吸了一口气，他的脸上顿时变得冷冰冰，连同他周围的信息素都带上一丝威胁的味道。

“你早就觉得我会同意了吧？”

“你想多了。”医生把针管放回冰箱，他起身去靠墙的柜子里拿出酒精和棉签，“我只是提前准备一手，你同意了我们就可以马上开始而不是慢悠悠地再抽什么信息素。”

他端着找到的东西转过身来扯出一个依旧不正经的笑容。

“而且要是你全凭冲动答应了，我赶快给你扎一针也能防止夜长梦多我白忙活一场嘛。”

“喂。”

“把手伸出来。”医生在他面前嬉皮笑脸的坐下，再次拿出那根针管，“静脉注射。”

阿周那看了他一眼，把自己左臂的袖子卷了起来，放在医生摆好的垫子上。

最终迦尔纳阿周那带回自己房间时已经是深夜，临走前医生把关闭芯片程序的发信器揣进了他的口袋，进门前阿周那给迦尔纳喷了消除气味的喷雾，之后才拉着他的手直接走进浴室。

可以的话，阿周那一边打开花洒时一边自暴自弃地想，他绝对不想干给迦尔纳洗澡的事。

“把你的手给我。”他对着迦尔纳说道，但是对方却一动不动，就像是那天他坐在病房里一样安静地站在原地。

阿周那叹了口气，想起医生在他临走前戏谑地告诉他迦尔纳不会对任何带主语的指令产生反应，他如果想要他做点什么，必须要把迦尔纳当做机器一样对待才行。

“把手给我。”他再一次说道，然后在浴室白色的灯光中，他看到迦尔纳向他抬起自己的双手，看着他的眼神依旧空洞。

阿周那把内心波动的情感吞咽了下去，刚刚被注射的信息素逐渐渗透进他的血液和骨髓，现在他仅仅只是这样看着他都能感受到自己的情绪在发生着变化，alpha的本能开始蚕食他的理智，让他痛苦，让他疯狂，同时却又让他甜蜜，让他平静。

他让迦尔纳坐在浴缸里，帮他清洗之前没能处理干净的那些已经干涸的血块，看着淡红的热水从他苍白的皮肤上滑落，消失在黑色的出水口里。阿周那在冲掉迦尔纳身上的泡沫时发现自己在下意识地嗅着空气，但是那里除了他自己的味道以外什么都没有，闻不到迦尔纳的气味让他觉得焦躁，几乎想要低下头埋进迦尔纳颈窝附近的腺体上，而当他目光落在那里时，白色的咬痕更是让他觉得恼火，甚至于想要用力刷洗那片痕迹直到它从他的omega身上彻底消失。

他让自己克制又克制，感到自己过去从未像这样难以控制自己，他觉得自己就像是骑在没有缰绳和马鞍的野马身上，下一秒就会因为alpha本能狂暴的挣扎而失去理智。

时间一分一秒地流逝，等到阿周那终于用无气味的洗发水和沐浴露给迦尔纳清洗干净，确认了他现在没有其他的味道之后，他才给他擦干身体，套上对迦尔纳来说有些大的自己的衣服，把他带到充满自己气味的卧室。

阿周那并不能确定医生所向他提及的能够让迦尔纳强烈认识到他的信息素量到底是多少，而且现在他身体的反应又让他清醒地认识到APE生理课讲的内容根本就是一堆理论性的狗屁。他叹了口气，让迦尔纳坐在自己的床中间，再把发信器放在一旁的床头柜上，然后阿周那从自己的衣柜里掏出他的各种被子和床单，遵从自己身体中alpha本能的指示把它们围在迦尔纳的旁边，一部分包住他的身体，等到他把整个“巢”布置完毕，阿周那才爬上床，张开手臂让迦尔纳埋进自己的怀里。

他让他闭上眼睛，迦尔纳的心跳和温热的吐息让阿周那又差点丧失理智，他做了个深呼吸，让自己平静下来，拿过床头柜上的发信器，并且关掉顶灯，只留下一个昏暗的光源，然后逐渐释放自己的信息素。

卧室的门在他进来后就被关得死死的，再加上周围都是他自己的东西，所以让整个室内的信息素浓度上升并不困难，阿周那抚摸迦尔纳的后背，现在他可以轻而易举的靠近他的气味腺，但却仍然闻不到迦尔纳的味道。

阿周那觉得自己硬了，理智让他焦躁而尴尬，本能却又叫嚣着让他上了眼前的omega。

又过了一小段时间，现在阿周那总算觉得房间里的味道已经足够浓烈。迦尔纳靠着他一动不动呆了太长的时间，以至于他开始有些睡意朦胧，阿周那挣扎了几秒，最终决定暂时先亲吻他的侧脸，他拨开有些潮湿的白色发丝，将嘴唇贴在白里透红的皮肤上。迦尔纳似乎因为他的动作而小小地吸了一口气，然而除此之外，他仍旧没有任何其他的肢体动作，安静地、或者说是“温驯地”蜷缩在他的怀里。

而乖巧的omega只让他觉得快乐和满足。

阿周那在今天第n次觉得自己是个变态。

他用汗湿的手掌贴上迦尔纳的脖颈，逐渐向他的后背下滑，缓慢的让迦尔纳身上的布料随着自己的动作离开他的身体，露出带着咬痕的、气味腺所在的那块白色皮肤。

因为呼吸和血液起伏的肉体让他下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，阿周那这时决定无视理智那一侧发出的自己越来越变态的吐槽，他低下头，将鼻尖贴上了迦尔纳的皮肤，然后用力地咬了下去。

迦尔纳在他的怀里身体一僵，随即又放松下来，阿周那舔舐他伤口渗出的血液，将迦尔纳抱得更紧，让他埋进自己怀里，只能呼吸到自己散发出的气息，他用另一只手抚摸着他的后脑，在许久的沉默后，摁下了发信器的按钮。

在那时，阿周那有种迦尔纳抬手抱住他身体的错觉。


	5. Chapter 5

他梦见自己穿过漫长的走廊，头顶的LED灯光随着他的前进一亮一灭，他听到声音，他闻到气味，他看到眼前穿过的人影。

眼前好似APE灯红酒绿的人工都市，遥远的黑暗像是荒凉的原野，他缓缓下沉，搭乘路过的地面列车，霓虹灯光如水流般快速逝去。

人群中有个熟悉的身影。

他从列车的座椅上站起身，拨开周围拥挤的人潮，试图让自己前进，他在那个刹那听见枪声与炮火，发觉自己身处位于地下的基地作战室，幻灯片在银光屏幕上闪烁，熟悉而陌生的UTO成员在交谈如何突破远方的封锁线，气氛凝重而紧张。

他茫然地向四周张望，看到阴影笼罩中的角落站着唯一能让他有印象的存在。

他闻到那股气味，他记得那股气味，尽管他无法用任何比喻来形容那股气味，他只是知道，他就是知道。

阿周那醒来时发现自己紧紧地抱着迦尔纳。

他在床单和被褥的包围中眨了眨眼睛，望向昏暗笼罩中的天花板，借着褪去的睡意品尝到充沛又干涸的情感在自己的内心沉淀。几分钟后，他叹了口气，抬手关闭床头响起的闹钟，打开台灯，在暖色的灯光中看到在自己臂弯中蜷缩成一团的omega仍然闭着眼睛，依偎着他发出均匀的呼吸。

眼前的景象让阿周那不由自主地又躺了回去，伸出手臂将迦尔纳搂得更近，指尖从他柔软的发尾移动到温暖的后颈。他因为他的抚摸缩了缩脖子，无意识地从胸腔中响起轻微的呼噜声，挠得阿周那心里发痒，忍不住去亲吻他的侧脸。

在落下第一个吻的时候，迦尔纳睁开了眼睛，那双青色的眸子看着他，不再像之前折磨他内心的那般机械的空洞，而是一种近似于未知和新生的平静。

阿周那感到自己一大清早的就被崩断了理智的弦。

他尽可能温柔地将他的omega压在床单里，用自己的信息素包裹他，覆上迦尔纳淡色的嘴唇，他用舌尖伸进他湿热的口腔，掠过坚硬的牙齿，舔舐omega柔软的黏膜。喘息和唾液搅动的声音让他血脉贲张，迦尔纳在他的亲吻中发出的呻吟与呜咽更是让他头脑发热，omega下意识地模仿alpha的动作，用无力的手指抓挠他的胳膊，阿周那在这漫长却又甜蜜的接触中品尝到迦尔纳体液中若有若无的信息素，链结的作用因此更深地侵蚀alpha的身体，穿透他的骨髓，在他的灵魂上留下不可磨灭的烙印。

他被汹涌的痛苦所淹没，他想就这样把自己的omega禁锢在自己的怀里，不允许他离开自己身边哪怕只有一公分。他想要粗暴地占有他，在他的全身都留下自己的痕迹，让他只能被自己的气味包围，如果他不乐意那么他宁愿亲手扭断他的脖子也要让他挣扎着死在自己的手中。

但阿周那竭尽他一切所能制止了自己思绪的暴走，他将迦尔纳重新抱进怀里，用自己的动作和气味给予他安全与温暖。他的心脏仍旧在胸腔里跳得很快，阿周那头次意识到自己身体内部封存的所谓alpha本能是这样的原始和冲动，他想起昨天会议上那些New Generation向他露出的同情的神色，而现在他无比真切地对此感同身受——

“他无法再让迦尔纳离开自己了”。

然而他在得出这个结论的下一秒清楚地认识到自己还要把迦尔纳带到医疗部门去治疗，而他则必须去处理基地里那些大把的繁琐工作，这让他觉得失落，而迦尔纳没有气味的状态更是让他觉得不安。

他会不会在离开我之后就轻易染上其他alpha的气味？

阿周那控制不住自己去这么想，他下意识的一遍又一遍抚摸迦尔纳的后背，感受着他手掌里传来的他的所有呼吸和心跳、他的温暖和柔软，他的omega，他最重要的宝物。他开始无法理解为什么之前那么多年他都可以保持那样的理智，为什么能对迦尔纳保持疏远和冷静，为什么没有在迦尔纳消失前去寻找他。他真希望自己能够早点标记他，成为他的第一个alpha，而不是直到他整个人都毁灭殆尽，带着一副空荡荡的躯壳和一个苍白的咬痕回到他的身边时，才这样亡羊补牢似的抢救他。

在阿周那沉浸在自己的思绪中时，他床头柜上的终端响起了电话提示音。阿周那安抚了想要寻找声源的迦尔纳，支起身体拿过它接通了电话。

“怎么样？”果不其然打来电话的是医生，而他即使昨夜很晚才去休息，今天早上的声音却仍然带着一如既往的精力充沛，“我觉得有必要问一下你什么时候才能把迦尔纳带过来让我治疗，顺带提醒你让你带上有你气味的枕头或者被子之类的东西。”

“不怎么样。”阿周那听见自己声音里的不耐烦，又在迦尔纳抬头看着他时将自己的语气强行拉回平常的状态，“不要问我究竟发生了什么。”

他因为刚才的事情无意间垂下眼睑，才从被子里看到自己的晨勃比之前任何一天都要严重，唯一令人庆幸的是迦尔纳并没有对此产生什么特别的反应，他青色的双眼只是聚焦在他的脸上，然后调整了自己的姿势，靠着他的胸口再次躺好。

“你放心，本过来人不会问这种早已经心知肚明的事情。”医生在那头笑得很开心，“现在我想你应该明白链结的力量了。”

阿周那叹了口气。

“我已经开始怀疑人生了。”

“很正常，你只是怀疑人生，有人还会三观炸裂呢。”医生打趣道，“不过毕竟为了盖过他之前链结的影响，所以给你的药量稍微地增加了那么一些，一开始觉得不舒服是正常的事，你来我这我可以给你开点稳定情绪的药。”

“话说回来，”阿周那再次看了眼迦尔纳，试图将自己语气的变化降到最低，“我很好奇，标记他的那个alpha……他就没有影响吗？”

“因为链结的目的和类型不一样，所以对他应该影响不会那么大。”医生回答他，“我以前在APE的研究所里呆过所以我了解这个，一般这种链结有很多严格的条件和限制。首先能进研究所的没人会对'上'作为实验体的omega这件事感兴趣，其次这也是禁止事项，因为可能会对实验结果产生不必要的影响。除此之外，他的链结主要是为了能够监测他的情绪变化，所以用药量不会达到正常情况下的完整链结所需要的最低水平，因此标记他的alpha也不会有和你一样这么深刻的影响。”

医生几秒后又补了一句。

“而且他们还得防止alpha受链结影响而选择把作为实验体的omega拐跑。”

他在那边因为憋笑发出一阵干咳。

“我说的是事实。”

阿周那捏了捏自己的眉心。

“好吧。”他也不知道自己还能说些什么别的，“我一会……一会把他带过去。”

“别忘记了带个有你气味的枕头或者毯子之类的，当然能带多几样会更好。”

“你要做什么吗？”

“嗯？我还以为你不想让他染上别人的味道呢？比如我。”

阿周那感到自己被狠狠地戳了痛脚。

“所以除了这个，你打算做什么？”

“为了缓和他的应激反应，你总不能把一个小Baby一下子被放到一个完全陌生的环境里吧？周围没有对他们来说最亲近的人就意味着他们会没有安全感，而对New Generation来说我们最首先识别的就是气味，也就是信息素，所以我建议你给他套上你的衣服，再给他一个你的枕头，裹一条你的毯子，把他好好地包起来送到我这里。”

医生打了个响指。

“现在是个很关键的阶段，他开始积累自己的认知了，我们就要给予他一个没有太多刺激的环境，并且这个环境里最常出现的必须是你的气味，我们得让他在他的认知里把你的气味和安全划上等号，同时还要让他觉得你在他会更加安全。所以我还得说你必须要在他身边控制你的情绪和行为，不能太激烈，不能让他对你产生畏惧或者其他负面情感，当然你要想跟他产生性关系也不是什么问题，只是'凡事都要温柔点'，让他觉得你爱他，你get了吗？”

“我get了，谢谢你这么晚的补充。”阿周那毫不留情地吐槽道。

“你总得给我先看婴儿教育相关知识的时间嘛，我又没养过孩子，也没当过儿科医生。不过我建议你也找几本看看，我觉得这远比我们去翻那些讲得云里雾里的哲学书学习什么人类自我的构成会更好。等到他形成自我意识能够表达自己的想法之后，我们再尝试把他残留的那一点人格给他拼回去。当然你也得知道，他不再会是他，你不能让他觉得你在他身上寻找的是别人的影子，”医生在那边笑了一声，突然像是重要的嘱托一般开口，“照顾好你的omega。”

一个半小时后，阿周那总算摁响了医生办公室门口的电铃，对方立刻夹着平板电脑从房间里走了出来，嬉皮笑脸地看着他俩，并且很是看热闹不嫌事大似的夸张地抽了抽鼻子。

“哇哦，”他发出比他表情更加夸张的感叹声，“话说我昨天把他交给你之前他也没这么大味儿吧，你可以说说你今天花了多长时间才下定决心把他从你房间里带带出来？”

阿周那移开了自己的视线。

“你不会想知道的。”他皱着眉头，说话时还在全力地抑制自己不要散发出苦涩郁闷的气息。

“哦，”医生耸耸肩，“我懂你，怎么样，现在你还相信你的自制力吗？”

“我已经尽全力不让我现在就突然开始揍你了。”

“我闻到你的愤怒了，”医生说着大笑起来，他看到阿周那身后的迦尔纳不动声色的向后挪了一点距离，知道那是因为他的缘故，很快便收敛起自己的笑声，假装自己一本正经，“不过你还是得再努力控制一下你自己，不然你总有一天会吓到你的omega的。”

阿周那艰难地扶上自己的额头，长长地叹了一口气。

“什么都别说，在我失控之前赶紧把他带走。”

“Okey-doke，不过我得提醒你，迦尔纳的语言能力还在，他会知道我们在说什么的，你得在他面前稍微再控制一下你爱嘴硬的问题，不然很快就会出大问题的。”

医生笑嘻嘻地无视了阿周那的眼刀，并且斜了下身体把他俩打量一番。

“总之带走他不是什么问题，唯一的问题是我觉得你应该差不多放开你的手了，你拉着他我也带不走。”他抬眼看着阿周那，“不过看上去迦尔纳也不想离开你，你们不愧是天造地设的一对，”

“喂。”

“你要知道，我不可能跟在你们屁股后面给迦尔纳治疗，而今后你每天都得面临这个地狱一样的抉择，你不习惯也得习惯的。”

阿周那的表情一阵扭曲。

“可以的话我希望我现在就能习惯。”

“以及，你也得让迦尔纳明白他每天需要和你分开一段时间，就像是父母第一次送孩子去幼儿园那样。”他摊手，“当然现在我会尽快给他调整好，然后把他送到你的办公室，这样他就可以在接下来的时间里继续和你黏黏糊糊了。”

“先去病房。”阿周那过了半响憋出一句简短的要求。

于是他们又穿过走廊抵达了之前迦尔纳呆着的病房，阿周那让他坐在床边，而迦尔纳仍有些恋恋不舍地用没有抱着枕头的手抓着他，于是他只好又抱了一下自己的omega，拍拍他的后背让他平静下来。

“现在你愿意把他交给我来治疗了吗？”医生在旁边围观许久后问道，“我之前告诉过你你肯定不会乐意让我接近他的。”

阿周那握着迦尔纳的手掌，他捏了捏自己的眉心，颇为痛苦地发出一声叹息。

“让我再冷静一下。”

“需要我提醒你你已经快冷静了半个小时了吗？”医生嬉皮笑脸，“其实让他留在这儿也比较好，你那里早上一向是人来来往往吧？我想要不是他现在没有太多情绪，没准他会像个孩子一样因为恐惧而哭出来。”

“我当然知道。”阿周那把自己的外套脱下来盖在迦尔纳的身上，他看着自己omega的眼睛，语气变得十分轻柔，“我一会来找你，你留在这里等我。”

他在迦尔纳的注视中站起身，以不太情愿的样子离开了病房。

“好吧。”医生摊手，他看向迦尔纳，然后尽可能露出一个不是用来开玩笑的、“和善”的笑容，“我们先来测量一下你的激素水平。”

他在靠近之前他给自己喷了一通消除气味的喷雾，才以平和的步调走上前去。

之后迦尔纳在傍晚时被阿周那领了回去。现在阿周那已经不能再像以前一样去餐厅解决自己的晚饭，他只能带着两人份的食物和迦尔纳回到自己的住处，和他一块坐在沙发上耐心地看着omega缓慢地进食，之后收拾干净桌面，在迦尔纳重新无意识地依偎在他身边时用平板电脑查阅UTO信息库里有的那么几本最新的育儿书籍。

在他们洗完澡回到卧室之后，他又忍不住和他接吻。

阿周那有种自己已经爱上了这个行为的预感，因为这是他现在唯一能接触到迦尔纳信息素的方式，也是他唯一能确认自己的omega还留在自己身边的方式。而迦尔纳似乎把它理解为了一种表示亲密的行为，所以他从未表现出任何抗拒的意图。

在接下来的几天里阿周那仍然每天都因为不得不和迦尔纳分离一次而感到十分焦虑，他在某天去接迦尔纳时看到他正抱着枕头蜷缩在床上平静地陷入沉睡，白色的睫毛随着他的呼吸微微颤动，勾起他内心的无限爱意。阿周那在他当真那么想的时候第n次感叹他绝对是快要疯了，于是便很快轻手轻脚离开了病房，回到在门口等着的医生跟前。

“现在你终于要在监禁他人的犯罪边缘试探了吗？”医生看着他抓狂的模样不由得继续打趣道。

“如果时间可以倒流，”一向完美冷静的阿周那看上去很是狼狈，“我真希望你能早点告诉我这会这么痛苦。”

医生看了看他，又探身瞅了一眼病房里的迦尔纳。

“或许我们应该庆幸他没有味道，不然恐怕你会更加疯狂。”

阿周那深吸了一口气，试图组织自己的语言。

“但是现在我因为闻不到他的气味而焦躁不已，我知道你调整他身体状态需要很长的时间，所以我并不打算催你，”他抬起双手，在空气中比划，“我只是想告诉你我快疯了。”

他隐瞒了自己具体疯狂的情况，以至于每天回去时阿周那都克制不住自己地去亲吻迦尔纳，直到他们都上气不接下气，紧紧抱住对方的身体，感受到对方隔着肌肉和骨头的鼓动，才能暂时平息他时常感受到的内心空洞所带来的那种令人焦躁的瘙痒。

“我知道你的情况。”医生从白大褂的兜里摸出一个小药瓶放进他的手里，“专门给alpha稳定情绪的药，每天早上吃一片。注意，这个不能多吃，如果你觉得没有效果再来找我，千万别脑子一热给自己一整瓶全干了，会出人命的。”

阿周那无奈地看着掌心里躺着的药瓶。

“好吧。”

“他最近情绪怎么样？”医生为了转移话题似的问道。

“没有什么变化，我只能说很平静，他就像是……”阿周那顿了顿，“像是个安静的，奶猫，不是婴儿。”

“这是好事。”医生拍肩，“这说明他对你和你的链结的认知没有出任何问题，你要记住，你的链结最大的作用就在于让他的情绪稳定，但同时你也得通过链结时刻关注他的情绪变化，有任何一点起伏都要告诉我，我得确认每一次的药物用量没有出错。”

“他的情况很复杂吗？”阿周那有些担心地问他。

“可以说就像是在解一道非常复杂的题目。”医生耸肩，“即便只用一个公式都不得不考虑全局的变化，而且高层那边的研究队也快到了，他们这几天疯狂地跟我发邮件对接项目，说实话很烦。”

阿周那失笑。

“我还是第一次听你抱怨。”

“当我抱怨就说明是真的程度很严重了。”医生摆了摆手，“他们后天就到，我觉得你最好挤出点时间来跟他们见一面，表达一下你作为alpha的威慑程度，刚好能释放你的压力，完了让他们快速的得出结论赶快走人，我以前从研究机构里出走并不是为了又在这里继续和研究机构搞个没完的。”

“我会的。”阿周那并没有推脱的意思，“首领也和我私下通过气了。”

“她同意我们敷衍了事？”

“直白的说，是的，而且这件事上确实没有太多的研究价值，‘杀人机器’这种只有形成统一的网络才能高效行事，所以我们还不如干脆把他们都考虑成最强也最团结也最无畏冷酷的兵团，而这和之前我们对APE未来发展的预测并没有差太远，无论如何都是更加难以应付的对手罢了。”

“胜利希望渺茫？”

“某种程度上是的。”阿周那点头，“你打算中途跑路吗？”

“不会的，尽管我不相信所谓的忠诚心，但我这辈子是不可能和APE站在一块了。”医生朝他搓了搓食指和拇指的指肚，“因为屁大点事。”

“我不会过问的。”

“没准我哪天心情好了我就告诉你了。”医生摸着自己的下巴。

“你什么时候心情不好？”阿周那下意识的反问，并且加了一句“我还觉得你这人除了快乐根本没有别的情绪”。

“这是我的基因决定的。”医生耸肩，“你知道吗？实际上alpha群体里很容易出现天生的变态狂，这部分人天生大脑就与常人不同。”

“只是稍微有所了解变态狂这部分，但你说alpha群体里很容易出现是什么情况？”

“说到这点就很有趣了，实际上我在APE的医学院里学习的时候无意间了解到关于变态狂的理论，于是我索性检查了一下自己的大脑，”医生摊手，“和我想的一样，我的确是不折不扣的变态。Great!”

“但是，”阿周那皱起眉头，“这应该与APE的进化实验目的不符，APE所想要的不是温驯的人类吗？”

“这部分就有意思起来了，UTO没有对我们说谎，这是的的确确的，真正出问题的反而是APE那边，我毕业进入APE的研究机构后就持续在调查这件事，只不过实际上我那时的情绪很正常，因为只是天生大脑异常不足以让一个人成为真正的变态嘛。”医生摊手，“所以干脆趁着我听到首领乐意我们敷衍了事心情好得不行的时候说说这些陈芝麻烂谷子的事。”

阿周那没有搭腔，他站在原地等着医生继续往下说。

“当然我又忙又对别人没兴趣所以进了研究机构也没有omega，但晋升又非得需要拥有所谓的配偶，所以我随便找了个因为发情期到了还没被标记送进来当代孕母体的可怜男性omega，然后你懂得。”医生歪着头挑起嘴角朝他眨眨眼，“我就快速地在监禁他人的犯罪边缘开始大鹏展翅了，这时候我才发现链结的影响跟教科书上讲的是两码事。”

他依然散发出愉悦的信息素。

“当然我还在调查进化实验的事，并且得知当年确实出过一些被高度保密的事故，而且我还发现了alpha群体中高几率出现天生变态的这个事实。而要产生这样的形状，则需要有所谓‘战士基因’的参与，也就是让人类变得好斗和冲动的基因。我猜测这是有人在进化实验中故意所为，把APE不想要的基因混进了第一批New Generation的受精卵里，等到APE发现时已经为时已晚，整个世代已经被战士基因污染了。”

“这很奇怪，”阿周那快速地分析着，“为什么APE不去主动销毁已经出生的婴儿和尚且未孕育出的胚胎，而是选择无动于衷掩盖事实？”

“我在想APE内部一定有着一个群体，他们在APE高层拥有实权，并且不属于UTO，却和UTO一样反对APE的作风。或许这个‘战士基因’就是他们给予我们的反抗机会呢？在过去的人类社会往往需要在常年战乱才能逐渐被物竞天择挑选出来的基因，现在被大量地、人为地投入了New Generation，同时属于我这类的alpha又被大多有着温驯脆弱特性的omega的链结所钳制，你觉得这会导致什么结果？”

“你认为他们想让好战的alpha聚集起来反抗？”

“或许，但我们不能肯定，而且我的调查也没做完。”医生耸肩，“他们应该是中途发现了我不慎留下的痕迹，所以他们为了惩罚我，派人当着我的面杀死了我的omega。”

阿周那深吸了一口气。

“你……”

“等等。”医生笑着抬手，“不要拿你正常人的脑回路来试图和变态共情。我很早以前就是个能毫无心理负担地去做活体解剖的人，顺带一提是不打麻药的版本，只不过我拿自己的脑子测着玩了一下发现确实是这么一回事，而这并不意味着我就能因此尝试做个正常人。我的确因为链结爱着我的omega，但那仅限于我把他禁足在家里，让他去不了任何地方也无法求助任何人，并且我觉得这很不错。所以我对APE不仅仅是因为他们杀死了我的omega让我和他的链结断裂，而且他们还夺走了我亲手杀了他的机会。”

他点点头。

“但我得说他们杀人的手法还挺艺术，我看见他凄惨地死去时我诚实地硬了。”医生有些陶醉地按住自己的胸口。

“我现在应该担心把迦尔纳交给你的安全性吗？”阿周那想了半天，忍不住开了个不算玩笑的玩笑来缓和气氛。

“这你不用担心，我对我的职业是非常专业的，随便折腾病人这不符合我的美学。”他摊手，“总之从那以后我就到了UTO这边，但断裂的链结让我没有再产生过太多的负面情绪，与此相反我好像比以前的坏情绪更少了。虽然我也很好奇这究竟是怎么一回事，往坏里想没准是我的心愿已却？就算是没办法杀死自己心爱的人，至少我掏出了他的心脏。”

阿周那突然想到什么。

“你不会是说你办公桌上的那个——”

“没错就那个。”医生挑起嘴角，“那个切口很漂亮吧？它是我用家里的切肉刀切下来的，保存时我还觉得福尔马林太缺少仪式感，所以用了专门的树脂。”

在阿周那处于无语的状态期间，病房里的迦尔纳动了动，他从床上坐起身来，睁着朦胧的眼睛望着四周，像是在寻找什么。

“嗯，不错的时机。”医生点头，“我就撤了，你接他回去吧，记得后天腾出时间和研究队见面。”

阿周那从迦尔纳那里抽回视线：“我知道了。”

“照顾好你的omega。”他说完便转身离开，背对着阿周那挥了挥手，步调看上去仍然充满了愉快和轻佻。


	6. Chapter 6

在之后阿周那腾开了时间，他把迦尔纳留在上锁了的病房里，和医生一块去车库等待研究队的车辆抵达基地。两人在车库里并没有站太久的时间，印着UTO标志的医疗房车便很快出现在道路的入口，并沿着基地工作人员的指引，停在了指定的车位上。在他们逐渐靠近车辆的时候，金属的车门被推开，从房车上陆续走下来几个提着手提箱穿着UTO研究员制服的人。

“你们好，我是这里的最高负责人。”阿周那向领头的人伸出手掌，用营业性的微笑表示友好。

“你好，我是这次研究队的队长。”和他握手的人露出有些紧张的微笑，用局促的声音介绍了自己的名字，显而易见他不习惯于和其他人的社交，“其他三个人是我的部下——”

他慌张地回头看了看最后一个从车里走出来的人。

“最后一位是高层的其他长官指定跟来的人。”他小声地对阿周那说道。

“我知道了。”阿周那明白他话里隐含的意思，很快他转向旁边站着的医生，“现在你们打算怎么办？”

然而医生却不像刚才等待时那样的不着调，相反，他看向最后一个出来的人，而对方一见他便露出了微笑晃悠悠地走上前来。

“麦克高格，你怎么在这里？”他挑眉问道。

“你说这话也太见外了吧，安。”被称为“麦克高格”的男人大大地摊开双手，“从APE离开的又不止你一个。”

“所以，”医生看了看他，又看了看旁边局促的队长，“我们可以认为你是有人体实验经验所以被派来的？”

“可以这么说。”麦克高格很满意地点点头，“你难道不也是嘛，安，难道你全权负责这个omega就不是因为你好奇吗？”

“我凭什么得跟你一样？”医生轻飘飘地表示了自己的轻蔑，无视了过去的同僚走向旁边的队长，“研究方案按照我们之前在邮件里提前商量好的来，可以吗？”

“可以。”队长闻到了阿周那身上散发出的带着压迫力的气味，不由得有些畏缩，他朝医生示意了一下手里的金属箱子，“我觉得我们先放下这些东西，再去看看他的情况。”

一众人在阿周那的带领下走向了基地里为他们专门在医疗部门安排的房间，等到研究队的人进入房间开始整理自己的物品时，阿周那向医生使了个眼色，和他一块回到走廊上。

“那个人是怎么回事？”他皱起眉头，无论是从语气还是从表情或者是他身上气味没有一处无不散发出他愤怒的情绪。

“我在APE研究机构时的同僚，以前和他做过几个项目，顺便我那个omega也是他帮我办的手续。”医生耸肩，“放心，不只是你，我也不喜欢这个人。但我得说他后续去了另一个机密项目，如果他是高层特意指派的人，那么这意味着他可能参与的这个机密项目不完全是但却是涉及了‘杀人机器’的内容。”

在阿周那想说些什么的时候，从他们的身后响起麦克高格的声音。

“我觉得里面的人应该差不多放好东西了，我们去看看实验体吧？”

医生转身看了他一眼，以及陆续从房间里走出来的几个研究员。

“好吧，”他凑近麦克高格，“但我得劝你不要试图搞事。”

“拜托，一个omega而已。”麦克高格一副受不了他的样子，“你怎么回事，安？你以前不也是喜欢折磨你的omega吗？”

“麦克高格，如果你打算再继续这么轻蔑我的omega，那么我只能强制将你从这件事里除名了。”阿周那按住医生的肩膀，阻止他继续说下去，“这里不是总部。”

“所以你是打算违背高层的意志吗？”麦克高格同样散发出带有挑衅意味的信息素。

“你认为与自己链结的omega和所谓‘高层的意志’哪个更重要？更何况我想问问你，这‘意志’是否符合UTO的宗旨？”阿周那的声音听上去冰冷而平静。

“麦克高格，够了！”一旁被晾了很久的队长也表现出了不满，难得地从研究者的身份变换成了具有威胁性的alpha，“我们到这里不是来看你挑衅别人的！”

麦克高格用力地咂舌，他转向一边走回队伍末尾。

“我很抱歉。”队长对阿周那道歉。

“没事。”阿周那转过身走向病房，“错不在你。”

他们抵达病房，阿周那打开门锁径直走了进去，他抱了下坐在床边的迦尔纳让他平静下来，随后才起身看向跟着走进室内的研究员。

“对了，都喷一下这个。”医生把消除气味的喷雾丢给他们，直到确认他们身上的味道消散了大半，才允许他们靠近迦尔纳的位置。

“现在你们打算做什么？”阿周那问道，他看向医生和队长，试图从他们那里得到一个明确的解释。

“我们只是需要先确认一下他的情况。”队长和其他研究员俯身仔细打量迦尔纳，“你们确认现在他没有任何攻击性了吗？”

“我们给他做了心理暗示，让他稳定下来，”医生解释道，“但是我必须要强调他还具备所有的杀人技巧，对他的任何检查都最好在我的监督下进行，不然我很难说会发生什么意外。以及不要尝试刺激他或是把他带到任何让他感到陌生的环境，我无法保证他的应激反应会是什么样的，我想你们可能也不会愿意看到他产生应激反应。”

他说话时特意看了一眼站在人群边缘的麦克高格，并且得到对方一个无所谓的摊手。

之后阿周那把迦尔纳带回了自己的住处，好让他在一下子接触大量陌生人后能维持稳定的情绪，而医生则和研究队回到之前的研究室落座。

“好吧，”他一边说话一边打开投影仪和电脑，“我个人不太喜欢先入为主，所以接下来我会给你们看一下他所有的数据和档案记录，你们由此再作判断。”

等到整个研究会议结束，其他人都各自带着东西去指定的房间休息，医生收拾桌面上杂乱的文件，这时麦克高格便走了过来。

“我刚才有个疑问。”他用令人不太舒服的声音说道。

“有话快说有屁快放。”医生把手里的东西理成一摞，重重地放在一边，然后抬眼看着他。

“你为什么要给他治疗？”

“我为什么不给他治疗？”医生失笑，“需要我提醒你我现在是医生不是什么研究员吗？”

“我不是那个意思，”麦克高格像是他们很熟似的坐在他旁边的桌面上，“我是说我们可以用各种实验来看他还能做些什么，他在这方面远比浪费那些调整激素的药物治疗‘毁灭的人格’更有价值。”

“那么你说说你想从他那里知道什么？”他假装饶有兴致地问道。

麦克高格歪了下头。

“比如我们可以测试他的痛觉究竟还残留了多少，毕竟以前在APE的实验里，从来没有出现过能够彻底失去痛觉的情况，当我们去给他们的脊椎施加强力冲击的时候他们仍然会有反应。而且他作为‘杀人机器’，那么他现在身体的那些生理限制被解除了吗？你明白，omega自然是要在身体能力上比alpha更差的，我觉得APE不会在这方面上不做任何干涉，我们完全可以看看APE是否破坏掉了他生理的自我保护机制。初次之外，他现在没有了APE的指令，那么他在无指令的情况下是否还会攻击别人？他会不会攻击他自己？他究竟可以有多么强的破坏性？你知道吗，我们完全可以拿他做更多的事。”

医生听着他狂热地讲了一大堆，以至于他开始无聊到打了个哈欠。

“OK，”他摆摆手，带着浅笑准备转身离开，“随便你怎么说，总之你无权干涉我的工作。”

“安，你究竟怎么回事，什么时候连你也开始富有可笑的‘同情心’起来了？”

“同情心那种东西我确认我肯定是没有的，但我不喜欢别人干涉我做事。”医生回头看他很是愉悦地答道，“更何况我对你说的那些也不感兴趣。”

“难道‘杀人机器’这种存在对你来说就没有任何吸引力吗？你以前不也从实验室拿过精神控制的药物用在那个omega身上？你难道就不好奇药物和心理暗示能把一个人究竟改变到什么程度吗？”

医生咋了下舌。

“你是不是对我有什么误解？”他朝他缓缓走近，向来弥漫着轻松惬意氛围的信息素里逐渐染上了黑暗和残忍，“需要我警告你别把我和APE的那群智障混为一谈吗？”

“你就这么想治疗一个omega？而只要我们把他的一切都研究清楚我们就可以知道APE要做的事情，而且我们完全可以就这样直接超过他们的技术！”麦克高格跳了起来。

“我想，好了吗？你们的那些疯狂的想法关我屁事，还要我再说什么别的才能让你闭嘴吗？”医生忍不住翻了个白眼。

麦克高格难以置信地盯着他看了几秒，他深吸了一口气。

“你疯了吗？！这只是个omega而已，和我们未来会面对的敌人又有什么可比性？！”他控制自己的音量朝他吼道。

“我没疯。”医生笑了几声，他愉悦地眯细了眼睛，脸上逐渐浮现出许久都未向外界展露过的残忍而陶醉的表情，从白大褂的内侧掏出一把手枪，他一边上膛一边侧了下头，“你大可以拿你觉得所谓我们之间过去的‘同事情谊’来试试我，你看我会不会很乐意地开枪打穿你的肺看着你慢慢死去？”

麦克高格站在原地对着他的枪口一动不动。

“告诉我，你怎么回事？你自从找了那个可怜兮兮的破omega标记他之后就越来越不对劲了，他们只是毫无价值的omega不是吗？”

“你可以再说一遍试试。”医生耸肩，俨然一副死猪不怕开水烫的模样。

麦克高格很是夸张的吐了口气。

“所以什么，你现在又想告诉我几年前你所谓‘链结的影响远比教科书上写得更深’来当做你的说辞了？就因为你自己的omega死了所以你也大发善心地去治疗其他alpha的omega了？”

“你要是这么想的话就这么想吧，那又怎样？”医生悠闲地挑眉，“有本事你咬我啊。”

“我真是对你失望至极。”

“随便，无所谓，你失望与否关我屁事。”

医生笑呵呵地注视着麦克高格咬牙切齿地愤愤离去，他关上手枪的保险，重新把它装回身侧的枪夹。

离开时他关闭了研究室的灯，一路回到自己的办公室，在桌前坐下，他翻了翻电脑屏幕上的几个刚刚传过来的文件，转头时看到那颗被固定在树脂中的心脏。

他伸手把它拿到自己的腿上，抚摸冰凉的外壳时饶有兴致地追溯自己的回忆。

对于安自己来说，阻止他和他人深入交往的一方面是他自己的异常性，另一方面他向来讨厌其他人身上散发出来的味道，而后面这一点让他直到从医学院毕业入职研究所后都没有标记任何一个omega。

作为同事的麦克高格听他无意间发牢骚说那些送进来的omega身上的味道太过于难闻，以至于他兴致全无。他宁愿去停尸房奸尸也不想要和送来时正处于发情期的omega共处一室，但眼下他又不得不去给他们植入受精卵的工作，就因为他是唯一对发情期的omega无动于衷的alpha，而如果他不想再干这个杂活，就得标记一个omega来证明自己作为alpha的社会性，这种矛盾简直就是有病。

“如果你不是说你讨厌omega的气味的话，那我建议你常常上街走走，没准哪天能遇上一个直接强奸标记就完事了。”麦克高格在他旁边对着电脑屏幕一边打字一边耸肩道。

“上街时遇上发情的omega最糟了，破坏一整天的心情。”他没好气地回答道。

后来遇到那个omega纯属偶然，当时他正因为发情期的高热缩在笼子里，路上为了方便，负责运输的beta给他塞了根按摩棒让他的高热不至于杀了他，他在安接近的时候畏畏缩缩地抬头看了他一眼。

“这次就这些吗？”他拿着电脑和运输人员确认，逐个清点笼子的数量，最后在系统上签名，指挥研究所里的人把笼子搬进体检的区域。

在靠近那个omega的时候，安忍不住吸了吸鼻子，很奇怪，他看了笼子里的omega一眼，他居然没有因为他的味道而感到任何不悦，或者说他只是觉得他的味道还好，勉强达到了他能接受的那条及格线。

后来他向项目组的人提交了申请，他们并没有拒绝他带走一个omega的要求，麦克高格帮他在系统里搞了手续，让他去omega所在的区域把他带走。于是安忍着大股令他不悦的气息走过各个单间牢房，最终在其中一间找到了他目标的房间号。

他解开锁，走进室内，那个omega全裸着缩在房间的角落里，他的身上还戴着专用的电击项圈，某种程度上这番景象让安有些变态式的快感，除了门口其他那些浓郁的omega发情的味道让他难以产生“性致”。

“如果你愿意让我标记你，”他缓缓走近，在omega的身边蹲下来，“我可以把你从这里带走，但是以后无论我让你做什么你都得去做。”

他细细打量他身上裸露的被笼子弄出的伤痕。

“当然你想留在这里也可以，总之送进这里的omega都会一个接一个的成为New Generation实验的代孕母体，一直生到子宫脱垂也还是会被放入新的受精卵，最后不是在怀孕中途因为并发症而死去，要么就是因为毫无麻药的剖腹产失血过度而死。反正我是没有见过什么比较好的死法了。”

他笑了起来，看着omega一阵颤抖。

“所以你想怎么选？”

之后他把他带回家，给他治疗伤口，然后标记他，和他产生所谓的“链结”，温柔地给予他爱，残忍地给予他同等的痛苦，让他只能绝望地爱着自己。当他看到omega因为高潮后仰的脖颈时无法自制地仔细思考了一番如果他拿一把手术刀划开它会是什么样的景象，他酝酿着，在接下来的几年里除了调查他想调查的“战士基因”的那件事之余，还在脑中勾勒了各种可以优美地杀死他的omega的方式。

他向来觉得死亡才是生物最具有美感和最有意义的瞬间，他只是把他的omega用锁链和项圈监禁在房间里并不足以是真正的“占有”他，他要亲手杀死他，给予他最美的死亡才是真正的占有他的一切，也是他最激烈的所谓“爱”的表现。

直到他看到他被APE派来的人注射了能够溶化气味腺的药物，他的omega在他的面前尖叫挣扎，红色的血液从他的嘴巴和鼻孔里涌了出来，他拼命抓挠自己的脖颈，直到指甲剥开那些他曾经一次又一次考虑过如何完美地切割的脆弱甜美的皮肤。

他很不高兴他失去了占有他的机会，他为自己的计划被打破而愤怒，同时链结的断裂又让他头一次感受到了人生中最深刻鲜明的幻痛，而omega被鲜血浸泡惨死的模样却让他产生比遇见他或是和他链结时更加震荡灵魂的悸动和如海啸般汹涌的快感。

他强奸了他的尸体，在他的尸体里成结，并且将自己的种子留在他的生殖腔，意识到自己再也无法让名为他的这片沃土里产生产生和自己具有联系的事物。安在房间里铺好了塑料布，用剁肉刀十字切割剖开omega的胸膛，拿走了他的心脏和子宫，把它们特殊处理封存在树脂里，在火化掉他的尸体之后，他离开了APE。

现在他坐在UTO的办公桌前充满爱意地抚摸着他的omega的心脏，子宫被他用天鹅绒裹着放在旁边的柜子里。

那绝非是鲜明的恨意，他离所谓的“为心爱之人报仇”未免也太远了些。如果说那些时间对他唯一的影响，大概也只是让他对链结有所改观，不再像过去那样把omega看成是所谓的alpha“附属品”，但他也无法为他们作出更多的定义，仅此而已。

之后的研究进程大体在早就做好的计划范围内进行，似乎研究队的队员也大多对人体实验兴致缺缺，更多是出于对相关技术的探索，以及通过芯片里的程序和功能推理他们未来会面对的威胁。他们甚至和医生也探讨了不少关于如何修复这种洗脑的方案，并且表示乐意向总部请示建立这个项目，以便于给他的治疗提供一些较为稀缺的药品。

然而麦克高格对他们的这种行为感到不耐烦，医生在工作期间一直在留意着他的行动，同时也嘱咐阿周那一定要看好迦尔纳，现在这种他不得不同时兼顾一堆病人、一支团队、整个研究进程、部门的日常工作以及一个捣乱分子的状态让医生不止一次地产生干脆一枪毙了这傻逼的想法。

而与此同时，阿周那开始将需要会面的工作尽可能全部堆积在一个固定的时间段，之后他则把迦尔纳接回自己的办公室后才去处理那些文件类资料。

“他还没消停吗？”这天阿周那去病房时，看见门口一脸笑嘻嘻却顶着俩黑眼圈的医生不由得问道。

“没有。”医生耸肩，“他还在坚持不懈地试图游说研究队里的其他人，而现在我也不确定是不是有人加入了他的那边，话说高层不让随便杀人是真的吗？如果不是真的我现在就去毙了这货。”

“呃，”阿周那叹了口气，“你冷静，他们还需要几天才走？”

“后天，谢天谢地，后天我要请个假去抱着酒瓶大睡个两天，你必须得给我准假。”他抹了一把脸，让自己的意识清醒了一点，“好了，现在你把迦尔纳带到你那边去吧。”

“我会给你准假的。”阿周那露出无奈的笑容。

在离开前的一天麦克高格又在深夜跑到医生的办公室里来找他谈话，不外乎是停止治疗去做实验诸如此类的话题，在对话进行到一半医生一边翻着白眼一边想这折磨什么时候才能结束的时候，麦克高格突然对着他的心脏标本产生了兴趣。

“这是那个omega的吧？”他站起来向标本的方向探身，“让我看看，做的真好啊。”

医生一把把标本拿回自己怀里，他飞快的掏出手枪指着对方的眉心。

“我警告你少试探我的耐心。”他强调道。

“一个标本而已，至于吗？还是说你就真的这么爱他？”麦克高格不屑地坐回椅子上，“那如果我告诉你杀死他的那根溶解针是从我这里配的你会暴怒到杀了我吗？”

“我才好奇你真的有自己的omega吗？”医生收起手枪，“还是说你有什么特别能力才升到比我高的职位的？”

“这就说来话长了。”麦克高格笑了笑，“我家族从来不考虑标记的事，我们只是圈养omega，玩腻了就换成别的omega，有时候黑市上买回来的omega质量很不错。”

“说出的话能让变态倒胃口真有你的。”医生本打算拿起杯子喝口水，最后还是把杯子放了回去。

“我觉得你这家伙最大的问题就是你太拘泥于所谓的美感、美学、仪式感这一类无关紧要的东西。”麦克高格看着他，“放下这些无聊的矜持活得轻松点难道就不好吗？”

“抱歉我对你们这种毫无品味的生活没有兴趣，还有你究竟什么时候能退场，我只想看点正常alpha和omega卿卿我我——说白了就是基地负责人和他哥的你侬我侬，我已经听腻了你在这里叽叽歪歪讲你那些令人作呕的价值观了。”医生想了想他们之前几天的对话，“你要是再讲一句我是不是爱上这个omega实验体我绝对会现在就把你的舌头拔出来，特别是你还当着我的omega这么说。”

他在麦克高格开口之前又再次补充了没说的几句。

“也别跟我说他已经死了什么的屁话，你懂个屁。现在我想去休息了，我明天还有台手术要做，我很忙，没时间陪你在这里逼逼。”

“啧。”麦克高格一脸不悦地离开了他的办公室。

在研究队准备离开这天的清晨，医生和医疗部门的其他人做了之前就已经预定要做的一台手术，他考虑到自己精神状态不佳，便没有在手术室里呆太久，而是把之后交给了擅长这方面的部下来处理，之后便回到病房和阿周那汇合，和其他人最后一次检查迦尔纳的情况。

“我认为我们这次用的这个新药比之前更有效果。”队长看着平板电脑上显示的数值，“而且目前暂时还没有产生负面影响。”

“这样是不是会太快了些？”医生说话时转头看了一眼坐在阿周那身边的omega，“这样可能会引起他的情绪波动。”

“这方面之前我们已经考虑过了，但是他现在有alpha在身边，所以我们认为这个影响仍然是可控的。”另一个研究员说道，“但同时还必须得保证他处于一个平稳的环境当中，而这点和你之前的治疗方针并没有什么差距。”

阿周那接了个突然的电话后，走到医生的旁边。

“抱歉，你帮我看一下迦尔纳，我有急事要去处理。”

“什么事？”医生下意识问道。

“C区的人说他们那里出了些问题。”阿周那皱眉，“你知道的，那边离这里有点距离，我可能得花点时间才能回来，如果不太棘手的话大概3个小时左右。”

“我知道了，如果我有事我会把他锁这儿的。”医生点点头，然后看着阿周那抱了一下迦尔纳，之后便急匆匆地从病房里快步走了出去。

他和研究队的人又重新讨论了一遍目前的整个治疗方案，之后才提到他们的具体行程。

“我们在晚上离开，白天出去容易暴露基地的地下入口。”队长说道，比起最开始那种局促的模样他现在已经变得自如了许多，“现在我们去收拾一下在研究室里的资料，之后再和司机以及护送的人员汇合，休息一下就离开。”

“好的，”医生关掉手中的电脑，“你们记得把要离开的时间和车辆和安全部门提前联系。”

他在交代其他注意事项的时候放在口袋里的终端也响了起来。

“稍等。”他在看到终端上显示的名字后做了个抱歉的手势，把电话接了起来，“什么事？”

电话那头是负责早上手术的部下之一。

“部长，呃，有点问题，我和其他人都解决不了。”对方在电话那头向他描述了一下目前手术室里遇到的紧急情况，“您可以过来看一下吗？”

“好吧好吧。”他捏了捏自己的眉心，然后对研究队的人露出微笑，“我觉得我们的对话不得不结束了，你们还有什么问题可以再和你们居住区域的管理人询问，现在我们都出去吧。”

他等着他们所有人都离开房间，然后看了一眼迦尔纳。

“你在这里等阿周那回来，哪里也别去。”他靠近他轻声对对方说道，知道迦尔纳拒绝除了阿周那以外的人的触摸。

他把自己的平板电脑放在床边，让它接通和阿周那的电话。

“呃，我觉得这也太巧了，但是手术室有个病人快不行了我得去看看。”

“……我知道了，你去吧。”阿周那在那边沉默了两秒，还是果断地做出了作为基地负责人的决定，“门我会上锁，你知道怎么开。这个通话我设置了一下不会被我这边挂断，所以他有什么事你也应该能第一时间知道。”

“好的。”阿周那在基地区域穿梭机上看了眼窗外黑乎乎的通道，希望一会要面对的问题不会太过于棘手。

然而打开病房的锁并不是件太难的事，特别是在有专门的入侵程序的情况下。

消失了整整半天的麦克高格走进室内，很是轻松地舒了口气，他看了眼抱着枕头坐在床边的迦尔纳笑了一声。

“所以我说治疗一个omega真是多余且浪费的行为。”

他快步接近迦尔纳，用力地抓住他的左手手腕。

“别浪费时间，跟我走。”

在他拉扯手臂时，感受到omega在试图反抗他的行为，麦克高格有些不耐烦，他挥拳用力地将眼前的omega从床边打翻地面上，然后甩了甩泛红的右手。

“真是麻烦。”麦克高格狠狠地踢了一脚他的肚子，抓住迦尔纳的手臂，将他强行从地面上扯了起来，拉出了病房。

前往车库的一路上身边的omega都只让麦克高格感到烦躁。

“你就连个走路都不会吗？”在迦尔纳第五次绊倒的时候他指责道，“难道还要我给你弄个轮椅特意把你推过去吗？！”

然而迦尔纳没有回答他的任何发言，他只是把枕头越抱越紧，通道里残留的其他人的气味以及路过的人群都让他缩起肩膀，他低着头，青色的眼睛来回打转，似乎在快速的辨识周围的环境，又像是因为恐惧而下意识产生的反应。

“我真受不了你了，要是安和那帮蠢货没有搞这帮有的没的，你怎么可能会变得这么软弱？”

麦克高格感受到omega在发抖，他更是用力地把他拉过走廊，在走了一段时间后终于抵达了车库所在的位置。

“早知道这么麻烦我还不如一开始就去坐穿梭机。”他嘟囔着找到来时的房车，回头看了一眼迦尔纳，发现omega站在原地，因为焦虑几乎要把整个脸埋进枕头里，“行了行了，你是要打算把自己憋死吗还是怎样？”

他用力地把枕头从他的怀里抢走，把它一下子丢到车库的最远处。

“好了，我看你这下还要干点什么。”他没有再管迦尔纳，径直掏出房车车门的钥匙，把它插进车辆的钥匙孔里，并且输入了最高权限的密码。

在车厢门锁解除后，他转过身发现迦尔纳已经靠在了车辆旁边的墙壁上，他坐在地上缩成一圈，似乎还在尝试去嗅自己衣服上的味道。于是他掏出了自己被安强行塞的那支消除气味的喷雾，在omega的身上乱喷了一通。

“现在怎么样？闻不到了吧？”

他看到迦尔纳茫然地在自己的身体上寻找那令他安心的气味残留，他用力地呼吸，以至于快要出现过渡呼吸的征兆。

“你不是那个凶猛的'杀人机器'吗！废物！”麦克高格恶狠狠地大骂道，他揪起迦尔纳的领子，试图把他拉进车里，然而迦尔纳却试图回到他原来呆着的角落，他低着头，眼睛转得比刚才更快，苍白的皮肤上渗出了一层薄薄的汗珠。

“进去！”麦克高格用力地把他踹进了车里，里面更加陌生的味道让迦尔纳顿时后退，贴在最深处的角落抱着自己的身体缩成一团，愈发急躁的麦克高格甚至掏出手枪在地面上开了一枪，巨大的响声让迦尔纳浑身一抖缩起肩膀，他埋在自己的手臂里，支支吾吾地想要发出声音。

“真是的，安做的多余的工作，如果他不搞这些有的没的，我就没必要再把你变回去了。”麦克高格走进车内，从内部的药柜里拿出各种药品开始配制，那它们混合成溶液，抽进一根针筒，他踢了迦尔纳一脚，让他重新摔倒在地板上

“给你注射了这个再看看你什么情况，你会变回去的对吧？”他推掉针筒里的空气，逐渐靠近迦尔纳。

“A……”迦尔纳一边喘气，一边蜷缩在地板上发出断断续续的声音。

“A？你是在叫你的alpha吗？”麦克高格笑了起来，他思索了一番，“不对不对，你有两个咬痕，那个什么阿周那，其实是最近才标记你的对吧？以APE的行事风格，一个陈旧的链结怎么能够在被改造之后仍然存在呢？”

他俯下身，扯过迦尔纳捂着头的手，粗暴的把他的袖子捋了上去。

“我劝你安静一点，这样我也不会扎错位置，对你我都好。”他一边说着，一边慢条斯理地用沾了酒精的棉花擦拭迦尔纳的手背，对方苍白的皮肤让他省去了再找血管的麻烦，这也算是他唯一觉得满意的地方。

“阿周那……”迦尔纳拼命想拉回自己的手臂，他的呼吸变得愈发急促起来。

“我劝你少吸点气，一会过呼吸了就很麻烦。”

他拿着针筒准备扎进迦尔纳的手背，迦尔纳在冰冷的灯光中看见闪烁光芒的针尖，顿时便放大了瞳孔。

他发出一声不成调的尖叫，破碎的声音和他之前那副安静平和的模样毫不搭调，他用力地从麦克高格那里抽回了自己的手臂，试图站起身来逃跑，却看到紧闭着的车厢门。

“喂，你要往哪里逃？”麦克高格从兜里摸出了电击枪，他拿着它朝迦尔纳晃了晃，“本来的话我不太想用这玩意儿，不过看来还是应该早点给你用了会比较有效率。”

迦尔纳仍然焦虑的转着眼睛，他的目光落到了药柜旁边放着的一把手术剪上，在麦克高格不注意的时候他快速向前一步把它拿到手里。

“现在吗？”麦克高格笑出声来，“你知道吗，你要是之前就这样做我也不至于非得给你注射药物。”

迦尔纳拿着剪刀的手仍在颤抖，他逐渐地开始陷入过度呼吸的境地，以至于他感到眼前一阵发黑，身体使不上力气，一下子靠在身后的车厢壁上。

“阿周那……”他喃喃的说道。

麦克高格愈发地火大。

“真是讨厌，为什么要试图治疗一个已经成为废物和失败实验品的omega？索性送进实验室被研究到死不是更好的回收利用吗？”他放下针管，打开电击枪向迦尔纳走去。

迦尔纳此时已经显得上气不接下气，他靠着墙壁的身体逐渐朝地面滑下去，以至于他还没有反抗，麦克高格就已经走到了他的身旁。

“真是可悲。”他咂舌，正准备弓身把电击枪贴上迦尔纳裸露的皮肤时，突然他感到腹部蔓延开来一股尖锐的剧痛，两根冰凉的金属在他的身体里被强行撑开，用力地转了一圈，他大叫了一声，下意识地捂着肚子向后退去。

他这时看到自己的肚子上位于肝脏的位置上插着刚才那把手术剪，显而易见迦尔纳在扎进他身体之后又把它张开，大量的血液正从被他撕裂的伤口里涌出来。

而迦尔纳则面无表情地坐在原地看着他，苍白的脸上还沾着刚刚喷上去的鲜血，不知何时他的过度呼吸也消失不见了。

“……你在演戏？”麦克高格感到难以置信，以至于他笑出声来，“你刚才是在装作你过度呼吸了？”

迦尔纳看着他，空洞的眼瞳里完全不是之前那种在阿周那身边时的更类似于人类的，而是更像机器，他坐在原地看着麦克高格缓缓地摔在地面上，又像是重新认识了什么一般凝视自己满是红色血液的手掌。

他把它靠近嘴边，伸出舌头舔了舔那粘稠的液体。然后他站起身来，接近地板上的alpha，他俯下身抽出那把剪刀，几乎是强迫性地捅了一下又一下，无视眼前人类的一切挣扎与惨叫，剪刀准确地插进他肋骨之间的缝隙，就像是个面对待宰的牲畜的屠夫。

阿周那并没有听到整个事情的经过。

现在他刚刚乘坐了有一段时间的穿梭机终于抵达C区，然后听C区的管理部门向他陈述了一堆关于设施故障的问题，并且告诉他这些东西刚刚经过定期检修和维护，现在出现问题完全不合常理，就在他们商讨如何重新购置被损坏的器材时，他突然感受到从骨髓深处掀起一股强烈的幻痛，那种痛苦带着令人难以忍受的焦躁，以至于他下意识用力地拍了下桌面。

“长官？”和他商讨的一众人被他从未展现过的狂暴行为重重地吓了一跳，“呃，如果这件事……”

“没事，我没事。”阿周那摸了下自己的脸，他看着眼前的屏幕做了个深呼吸，“不是你们的原因。”

“是你的链结出什么问题了吗？”旁边一个女性omega管理员问道，“有时候它就会这样，有点类似于人类之间的心电感应。”

“链结？”阿周那看了她一眼，然后急忙从自己的口袋里掏出终端，通话里没有任何声音，他直接用负责人权限调取了病房里的监控，却只看到了一个空荡荡的病床。

在那个瞬间，他感到自己血液都开始凝固，阿周那看了眼在场的其他人，又再次看了眼自己的终端。

“这件事可以延后再议吗？”他深吸了一口气问道，内心非常清楚自己不应该这么做。

“没关系，如果是链结的问题的话，我建议你还是快点过去，如果你的感受非常糟糕就证明你的omega正在遭受巨大的感情创伤。”另一个alpha向他说道。

“抱歉。”他从桌前起身，头次庆幸自己管理的是一个主要由New Generation组成的基地。

阿周那飞快地穿过走廊跳上穿梭机，他意识到安或许还在手术室里，便直接联系了安全部门。

“可以看一下研究队所有人的ID使用记录吗？”

“稍等。”对面的接线员在片刻后重新开口道，“其他人现在都应该在房间里休息，只有叫‘麦克高格’的人今天完全没有任何记录。”

“从医疗部门出入口的监控可以找到他吗？我想应该是距离现在1小时以内的范围。”

“找到了，他还带着另一个人。”

“追踪他的形迹路线。”

等待接线员说话的时间有一个世纪那么长，阿周那焦虑地无法坐在穿梭机的椅子上，链结里传来的疼痛感更是让他按捺不住自己的破坏冲动。

“他们去了车库。”

“医疗队的车？”

“是的。”

“我知道了，谢谢你。”阿周那挂断了电话，他掏出自己制服内侧的手枪，在穿梭机抵达之前检查了一下它的状况，然后在穿梭机停稳后车厢开门的瞬间便跳了下去跑向车库。

抵达前他的终端又响了起来，阿周那接通了电话，听见无线耳机里传来的是医生的声音。

“麦克高格把他带到哪里去了？”

“车库。”阿周那喘着气回答他。

“我知道了，我马上来。”医生语气一沉，“不用等我。”

跑步的中途阿周那第n次思考把车库建得这么远实在是他最愚蠢的决策，他冲进被白色灯光照亮的宽阔房间，稍微看了一眼周围便很快找到了准确的方位。他在车厢门口闻到了麦克高格那股令人不悦的气味，并且在远处看到了已经变得脏兮兮的枕头，阿周那感觉自己快要被链结搞得愤怒到失控，他走上前去试图打开房车的门，但是它被上了锁，于是他当即便抬枪把它打了个稀烂，然后用力的将它踹开走进车内。

室内弥漫着的浓郁的血腥味让阿周那忍不住皱起了眉头，他睁大眼睛，试图在一片昏暗中寻找迦尔纳的身影，直觉让他下意识地向另一侧跳去，在外界的灯光中，他看到那像是一把满是血液的剪刀。他在黑暗的深处看到了与之前那次一样机械空洞的眼睛，迦尔纳站在那里，血液从他的脸上流进他的衣服，而他身上的那件衣服也已经被血液彻底浸湿。

阿周那没有说话，他只是关闭了手枪的保险，不希望它在之后的打斗中走火。完成这个步骤后，他重新站定身体，直视眼前的迦尔纳，然后缓慢地让自己的信息素释放出来。

迦尔纳的攻击仍然和之前一样凌厉，剪刀划过的轨迹令阿周那难以招架，他不得不试图控制他的肢体，同时发现迦尔纳的力气大得惊人——他们最初那次阿周那戴着外骨骼以至于他没有发现这点，这让阿周那不得不开始担心他的身体是否会因为他们之间过于粗暴的搏斗而受到严重的伤害，而同时他又得拼命抑制住链结对他带来的影响。

他抓住迦尔纳的胳膊向后一拧，把他摁倒在地板上，然后从他的手掌里缓慢却又坚定地抽走了那把剪刀，并且把它丢出车厢。而在那瞬间，迦尔纳挣脱了他的控制，omega敏捷地翻过身来，而阿周那则直接把他用力地抱进了怀里。

随后阿周那因为自己的行为被迦尔纳用力地捶了几下后背，他甚至试图用膝盖去攻击他的下体，用牙去咬alpha的胸口。阿周那不得不向前走了两步把迦尔纳抵在墙壁上，将他的活动范围控制在最小的限度里，他无视身体上的疼痛，将迦尔纳紧紧地摁在怀里，进一步释放了更多的信息素，就像他第一天标记他时所做的那样。

在阿周那开始思考自己胸口是不是已经要被迦尔纳咬到出血的时候，omega的攻势逐渐平息，并且最后他停了下来，满是血液的双手重新垂在身体两侧。

“……我错过什么了吗？”医生穿着手术服进门时看到眼前一片狼藉，同时他注意到阿周那正以一个别扭的姿势把迦尔纳抱在怀里，便压低了声音向他确认道。

“没有。”阿周那气喘吁吁地回答他，同时感受到身体那股破坏冲动正在随着链结痛苦的消失而淡去。

医生尽可能轻声地走进室内，靠近了地板上已经被捅成一滩肉泥的尸体，他转头，看到了不远处桌面上放着的针筒。

“抱歉。”他向阿周那道歉，“是我的错，我应该看好他的。”

“没事，你在那种情况下也没有别的选择。”

医生靠近麦克高格的尸体，仔细打量了一番，并且翻了个白眼：“恶心的蠢货，恶心的死法，我还以为他们来的时候我讲了那么多他应该知道刺激迦尔纳会有什么后果。”

“你觉得他还能恢复回去吗？”阿周那头也不回地问他。

医生听见他话语里暗藏的脆弱。

“至少他现在安静下来了不是吗？如果他在你身边就不会有任何攻击性的话，那么我就没必要再对他做任何的精神暗示了。”他叹了口气，“我想麦克高格并没有给他注射什么东西，只要他不用药就还有回旋的余地，过去他所积累的认知是不会消失的，而这对他以后只是一个很小的插曲罢了。”

“但愿如此。”阿周那想起他进门时迦尔纳的眼神，现在都让他感到心悸。

那之后阿周那不得不遵照医生的嘱咐在自己的房间里闷了三天，期间他用网络系统处理了所有的工作，并且和C区重新制定了一个修复方案，同时安全部门又向他报告他们通过追踪监控发现那应该是麦克高格故意破坏的。

他将这件事和来给迦尔纳看诊的医生做了一番商讨，而对方则摸了摸下巴。

“他破解病房门锁也用的不是一般的程序。”他收拾掉刚用完的特制无针头的新型注射筒，“毫无疑问，他背后是有人明确在支持他的，并且他的目的应该就是把迦尔纳带回去。”

“话说回来你为什么之前在电话里说因为麦克高格用的是有针头的注射器所以他才会引得被弄死的结果？”

医生看着阿周那，他露出戏谑又惊奇的表情。

“你难道没有发现我早就给迦尔纳换成这种特殊注射器了吗？”他发出笑声，“当他逐渐展露出他的情感时，他就对针头表现出了恐惧，嗯，这么说不太准确，应该是抗拒。”

“但据我所知他以前没有这方面的恐惧症，还是说……”

“我想，APE实验里他所经历的体验，或者说是感受，在他的身体里仍然残留着一部分。”

“会有负面影响吗？”

阿周那没有关注过去记忆的行为让医生露出微笑，他现在担心的是他确实应该担心的事情。

“会，一定会有，甚至可能在他身体里残留的那些人格的碎片都是因为受到极其痛苦的折磨才会留下，人体就是这么奇特，好的东西一件也记不住，坏的反倒记得一个比一个好。”他耸肩，“所以我说了你得好好照顾他。”

他想了想，用了很夸张的语气再次开口。

“用你的爱去融化他的伤痛~”

阿周那无语地看了他一眼。

“Okey-doke.我完事了，我要走了。”医生提着他带来的药箱站起身来，“我还要回去睡觉，麦克高格的事烦死了。”

他朝他挥挥手，便很快走出了房间。

阿周那看着他离开，他拍了拍在沙发上靠着他身体的omega。

“好吧，我们回卧室。”他把迦尔纳拉起来，和他一块回到床上去，迦尔纳在他的旁边躺着，而阿周那则继续在电脑上处理他要办的公务。

他觉得现在值得庆幸的是迦尔纳在跟他回来之后又重新恢复了那种平静的、属于人类的神色，不过除此之外，显而易见的是他没办法再把迦尔纳单独放在哪里自己去做别的事情了。现在即便是在他的住处，哪怕他只是暂时离开他去个卫生间或者厨房，他的omega便会立刻开始通过链结向他发出不安的信号。阿周那在被那种痛苦和焦躁折磨几轮后，不免开始思考迦尔纳是不是因为他第一次熟练掌握了一种不同于那些机械的“认知”、而是完全由他自己发掘并且拥有的能够表达自己想法的方式，所以兴致勃勃地拿他反复做练习。

但他得诚实地承认：被迦尔纳需要让他感到格外的满足，并且需要他的迦尔纳让他觉得是如此可爱心疼。

等到迦尔纳激烈的反应逐渐平息，阿周那才带着他外出工作。不过受到之前的影响，他被迫调整了自己的工作习惯，现在他在病房里处理完大半文件类的工作，直到医生把一切都调整完毕，再带着迦尔纳去处理那些必须要到现场才能解决的事项。

“从育儿的角度上来讲，这样可以增加他的社交能力。”医生一边检查迦尔纳的各项数据一边向阿周那打趣。

“我就当作确实是这么一回事吧。”阿周那叹了口气，“但这样不会刺激他的情绪吗？你之前不是说过不要让他接触过多的陌生环境吗？”

“你是指他的应激反应的话，我想有你的话就不用担心了。”医生耸肩，“毕竟他信任你，只要你在陌生场合不要离他超过三步就行。”

“你直说他需要像个考拉一样抱着我就完事了。”阿周那快速吐槽道。

医生因为他的话爆发出一阵大笑。

“我得说，颜色上也挺接近的，没啥。”

他游刃有余地在这位alpha基地负责人怒火的边缘大鹏展翅。

这种情况逐渐过了半个多月，阿周那逐渐适应了迦尔纳的这些行为，也让基地里其他单身New Generation着实向他表达了一波羡慕之情，而医生这边则和之前研究队的人合作，将关于迦尔纳的治疗正式成立了项目，总体而言至少阿周那不用去打劫APE的实验室了。

初次之外，阿周那逐渐从链结中辨别出了其他的情感。他过去以为那只是自己内心莫名涌起的一些冲动之类的东西，就像他在APE生活时被自己的黑暗情绪所纠缠一样，直到他在有那种感受的同时看到了迦尔纳与此相同的眼神，他突然意识到他不再像过去那样只拥有向他表达不安的能力，而是通过链结向他表达了更多他所想要让他知晓的内容。尽管他对迦尔纳的情绪起伏有些不安，但当他和医生探讨这件事，对方告诉他这完全是迦尔纳在这个时段会出现的正常情况时，他开始感到之前内心悬着的那些重量正在逐渐消失。

之后的某个早晨，当阿周那一如既往抱着迦尔纳在他们的“巢”里醒来时，他突然在空气中嗅到了一股不同于自己的味道，在下意识要产生警觉的那个瞬间，他猛地发觉那对他而言并非全然陌生的味道，他记得它，并且知道它的含义。

那股气味令他感到怀念而特别，阿周那无法说出它闻起来究竟像什么，他曾试图将它和其他人的气味一样进行归类，却无法给它找出一个完全契合的形容。如果非要让他去描述它对他的感受，他只能说那是迦尔纳，它就是他，他就是它的一切含义。他感到自己眼睛里一点一点地涌出眼泪，他想起过去的他站在基地狭长的走廊里，白炽灯在他的头顶闪烁，他挥手向自己道别；他想起在苍凉的战场上他坐在石块上休息，白色的头发被风吹得散乱，仰起头喝水时透明的液体顺着他的下巴流过白色的脖颈；他想起更久远的过去，在APE灯红酒绿的深色都市里，在他被确定分化为omega的那一天，霓虹灯光的包围中他有些焦躁地在行道树旁的长椅上坐了一夜。

他转过头，靠近仍发出均匀呼吸的omega的颈窝，泪滴落在白色的皮肤上，他忍不住露出微笑，然后将那股久别重逢的气味融进自己的灵魂深处。


	7. Chapter 7

“关于那个被特殊指派的研究员的死因，你能再告诉我一些详细内容吗？”

医生坐在办公室里，看着频道对面首领平静的面容，本来这个工作应该由作为基地最高负责人的阿周那来完成，但现在他离不开迦尔纳的情况下，只能由当事者之一的他来代为处理后续的一些工作。

“我在之前的报告里并没有隐瞒任何内容，而且基地内的监控视频也完全可以作为证明。”

首领沉思了片刻：“他有对你们说过什么特别的事吗？”

“你想听加工过的话，还是真实的内容？”他笑着问道。

“真话。”

“麦克高格极力支持人体实验，至于研究队我并不清楚是否有人参与了他的行动，但从证词和ID访问记录来看，安全部门推测应该有位omega研究员在暗中协助他。”医生耸肩，“没有任何的第二性别歧视。”

“他说过具体的实验内容吗？”

“他只说了他能说出来的部分。”医生没有过多地做任何解释，他们两人之间对他话里的意思都心知肚明，“话说回来，到底是谁指派了他？没有别的意思，就是以后想避开他们而已，我受够实验室的工作了。”

首领因为他的调侃而露出笑容 ：“我想应该是那天开会支持的人，研究队的名单送到我这里来的时候并没有麦克高格的名字，而除了高层有人在背后为他撑腰以外，应该也有研究机构或者卫队一类的在暗中服务。”

“腹背受敌？”

“没错。”首领在对面笑着点头，“人类向来无法抵抗权力和地位的诱惑，无论是APE还是我们。”

医生耸了耸肩表示自己的无奈：“总而言之，我代替阿周那向你道谢，感谢你同意建立治疗迦尔纳的项目，并且也没有因为这次事件判决他死刑。”

“他完全没有蓄意伤害他人的动机和意识，而我也只是做了我应该做的。UTO存在的意义不就是这样吗？”

“确实如此，看来我们都已经快要忘记了这个组织最开始的初衷。”医生在椅子上坐直了身体，“不过单纯处于我的好奇，麦克高格怎么会进入UTO工作？”

“就目前的调查来看，他应该是把APE的一些情报卖给了高层中的某些人。”

“不考虑时隔多年打扫打扫房间吗？”

“正在。”首领平静地说道，她露出别有深意的微笑。

当之后的某个早晨阿周那带着迦尔纳来到病房时，正在整理药品的医生从手推车前抬起身来，他茫然地抽了抽鼻子，飞快地转头看向门口的基地负责人。

“他的气味回来了？”

阿周那很是高兴地点点头。

“哇哦，”医生砸了咂嘴，“很特别的味道。”

听到他评价的阿周那一脸得意，alpha的周身洋溢着幸福的气息：“是吧。”

“Okey-doke，等我戴上墨镜再跟你说话。”阿周那无语地看着医生不知道从哪里掏出一副太阳镜，他把它戴上，然后一本正经地看着他，“他的情绪怎么样？”

阿周那回忆了一下他之前从链结那里得到的信息：“他心情不错，但并没有什么很大的起伏，很平稳。”

“嗯。”医生鼓起腮帮子点点头，他两手抱胸，一副若有所思的模样。

“难道他有什么问题吗？”阿周那见他的反应，立刻皱起眉头。

“不完全是坏事。”医生看着他让迦尔纳坐在病床边上，他重新摘下墨镜把它别在白大褂的口袋上，“他的信息素分泌水平还不到能散发出气味的程度，所以你知道现在是什么情况了吗？”

“你说什么？”阿周那下意识地皱起眉头，他看了看身边的迦尔纳，他正看着他俩，和平常一样露出一副对他们的话题毫不关心的神情，“你是想说……”

“恭喜你。”医生耸耸肩膀，“他的热潮期出现了。”

阿周那还记得在标记迦尔纳的那段时间医生已经找他谈过热潮期的事，但当这件事真的发生的时候，他仍然感到有些困惑。

“好吧，那我该怎么做？我想他的情况不会和APE生理课上说的热潮期是一回事吧？”

“的确如此，不过大抵的过程都差不多，性交的时候你按正常的生理知识来就好。”他笑嘻嘻地看了一眼有些尴尬的alpha，“但是，必须要体内成结，这样才能避免他的高热持续不退。另一方面，必须要做避孕措施，你绝对不想在这个时候喜当爹的。”

阿周那无语地看着他。

“成结不能用避孕套吧？”他问道。

“那当然，本身发情期就需要alpha和omega频繁交换信息素。”医生摊手，“你在这等会，我去拿个东西。”

阿周那目送他远去，然后他重新转向旁边坐着的迦尔纳，他试探性地抬起手摸了摸迦尔纳的额头，然而那里的体温却很正常，他又拉起他的手腕去触摸内侧的皮肤，却同样感受不到任何一丝异常的热度。

“需要我提醒你他的高热不会表现得像普通omega那么明显和激烈吗？”医生的声音突然在门口响起，阿周那转过身去，看着他把一只药瓶丢了过来。

“什么？”阿周那看了眼掌心里的东西，然后他疑惑地抬起头来，“他能吃避孕药吗？”

“这是给alpha用的。”医生叹了口气，“你以为避孕药是omega专供的吗？而且我得告诉你alpha避孕药的效果远比omega的好，并且副作用很小，对身体的影响也不大。至于为什么非得让omega吃避孕药，那是因为New Generation从原生人类那里照搬了性别歧视的那一套。”

“好吧，这个要怎么吃？”阿周那转了一圈药瓶，在上面寻找着服用要求，“按说明书上的就行吗？”

“是的，你要记得及时吃，如果他怀孕了会是个天大的麻烦。”医生回到推车边开始准备给迦尔纳要做的测试，“无论是原生人类女性，还是omega，只要怀孕就会引起身体内的激素水平紊乱，这个紊乱的水平远比热潮期的更高。并且无论是流产还是正常怀孕生产，对身体都有伤害。不过原生人类的伤害是什么样我没怎么见过，倒是omega见过不少，大家都死得很惨啦。而且就算是流产，身体内的激素水平也已经发生变化，短时间内会无法控制。”

他拿着药剂瓶转过身来。

“要是你到时候让我或者我部门里的任何医师给他做人流我都绝对会杀了你的，我保证。”

“好吧好吧，我知道了。”阿周那无可奈何地举手投降，“我明白你强调的意思了。”

“嗯，那就好。”医生满意地点点头，“变态说要杀人那是一定会动手的，我也希望我们的关系不要发展成这个结果。”

“说回热潮期的事，我要怎么判断他的热潮期开始和结束的时间？”

“我现在检查他的激素水平变化，一般omega的热潮期会固定提高几种激素的分泌水平，之后我每天去你那里给他做一次检查，直到我检测到他的激素水平正常，对你而言他的热潮期才算是正式结束。但这段时间我不会给他用药，除非有特别的情况。”

“好吧。”阿周那点点头，“那我得提前安排一下基地里的工作了，他的热潮期时间大概会持续多久？”

“普通的omega大概3-4天，我想他可能一周。”医生拍拍他的肩膀，朝他竖起大拇指，“Fight！”

毫不意外地得到了阿周那的一个白眼。

“另外他的痛觉还没恢复，我建议你做好充足的准备，别搞成流血事件。”他把不知道从哪里摸出来的一瓶润滑剂塞进了阿周那的手里，“Good time！”

于是今天阿周那在病房处理完文件类工作后便回到办公室分配接下来一周的工作，在简短的交代逐渐来到尾声时，他突然感觉到一种挥之不去的瘙痒在自己的每一块骨头深处回旋，这让他有些焦躁，以至于坐立难安。阿周那下意识地看向身旁的迦尔纳，思考那是否是来自omega的讯息，迦尔纳感受到他的视线，他抬起头朝他眨了眨眼睛，青色的瞳孔像是噙着眼泪，湿漉漉地将他朦胧的欲望一展无余，几乎就要让alpha为之沦陷。

阿周那的心脏顿时停跳了一拍，他在自己脸红之前急忙转头，看着桌前坐着的几个他的得力手下。

“你们目前还有什么问题吗？”他问道，“基本上按照我刚才交代的方式去处理就可以，如果出了什么问题可以适当地根据情况再调整，不必完全照搬。”

“暂时没什么问题。”其中一个说道，另外几个也摇了摇头。

“如果你们在之后有问题的话可以发邮件给我，陈述情况或者给我看文件都可以，我会之后回复的。发生你们解决不了的情况的话直接告诉我，即便是你们觉得搞砸了也没关系，只是千万不可以对这些工作掉以轻心，最近APE的动向有些奇怪，我们必须得时刻警惕。”

“是。”

他看了一眼这些年轻的New Generation，确认从他们的眼神里折射出的并没有迷茫，于是便点了点头。

“那好，那现在你们就去做自己的工作吧，交给你们了。”

在最后一名部下离开办公室后，阿周那才有勇气去确认迦尔纳的情况。

“我们现在回去吧。”他把他从椅子上扶起来，把他手里显示着电子书画面的平板电脑放回他办公桌的抽屉，然后拉着迦尔纳朝着住处的方向走去。

尽管此时从迦尔纳身上散发出的气味让阿周那很难认为他已经到了热潮期，但从链结里传递过来的那种瘙痒却是如此地鲜明，比那天他感受到的痛苦更加细腻深入地折磨他的神经，以至于进门时阿周那暗自庆幸自己没有因此在半路上就尴尬地撑起裤裆。

他准备了一些饮水和食物，把它们放到卧室里，又让迦尔纳喝了一些，自己吞下了医生给的避孕药，才把他带到浴室里去。阿周那本来是打算给他俩好好清洗一番身体的，据他所知迦尔纳还没有和任何人上过床，尽管UTO内部的性观念成熟开放，但迦尔纳过去一直拒绝履行自己所谓的omega生理本能，像个苦修者一样用抑制剂将自己的欲望全部清理了个干干净净，因此这也让阿周那现在对他产生了一些愧疚之情。

他解开迦尔纳衬衣的扣子，并且发现他的身上已经出了一层薄汗。迦尔纳青色含水的瞳孔望着他的眼睛，他的吐息逐渐变得粘稠而炽热，阿周那加快了手上的动作，他拉开迦尔纳的衣服，却突然闻到那温热的肉体上散发出的诱人气息，像是已经熟烂淌出糖水的果实，和迦尔纳原本显得干涩而生僻的气味大相径庭。这时阿周那突然意识到迦尔纳并不是没有散发出发情的气息，他的气味和他的信息素一样都不甚明显，直到自己剥离他身上的所有覆盖物，那股气体才得以显现，在他反应过来之前就轻而易举地渗入他的骨髓深处，鲜明强烈的冲动猛烈地撞击他的理智，几乎让阿周那身体里潜伏的alpha狂暴地冲破意识的牢笼。

于是阿周那不得不把两人剩下的衣服几乎是撕扯般的拽了下来，他拉着迦尔纳走进浴室，打开花洒，草草地用热水冲掉他身上沾染的其他人的气息。迦尔纳已经在他的信息素包围中勃起，当阿周那冲洗他的身体时他甚至忍不住在他的身上来回磨蹭，把生殖腔里淌出的液体黏在alpha的大腿上。发情的气息愈发用力地缠绕阿周那的意识，像是他在APE偶然吃到的致幻药，那种难以言喻的快感几乎就要融化大脑。

他尽可能地加快了自己的动作，然后回忆着过去的生理课本清理两人的重要部位，阿周那把手指伸进迦尔纳的后穴，趴在墙壁上的omega立刻发出了诱人的低吟，紧贴着他指肚的皮肤烫的惊人，颤抖着吸吮着他，同时又吐出更多的热液浸湿他的手掌。阿周那把花洒靠近迦尔纳收缩的褶皱，用手指在他的身体里浅浅的进出，omega下意识地夹住了大腿，他向后挺起自己的臀部，希望alpha能够更深的进入他的身体。他开始尽自己所能的诱惑自己的alpha，用他们之间的链结去动摇alpha仅剩的理智，发出带着邀请的呼噜，又让自己散发出更多带着催情效果的信息素。他在阿周那抽出手指的瞬间转过身，模仿之前alpha对他做出的拥抱的动作，将自己温热柔软的身体贴上他的皮肤，感受着alpha胸膛中强有力跳动的心脏，他学着阿周那去亲吻他的嘴唇，然后从嘴角一直舔舐到alpha的侧颈，用自己滚烫的吐息去融化他的皮肤。

不知何时水流声已经停止，阿周那草草地把他们身上的水珠擦干，他直接抱起了还在向他撒娇的omega，走进卧室把他放进床上的“巢”，随后他自己也爬了上去，拿过床头柜上的润滑剂，抬起omega的双腿，把那些微凉的液体一股脑的挤在他的臀部，又用手指扒开他的后穴，向里面挤了同样多的液体。他把瓶子扔在一边，把自己的手指伸进迦尔纳的身体搅动，就像是在玩弄一只满是蜂蜜的罐子，omega的体内比刚才松弛了那么一点，但他仍然不敢冒险，迦尔纳没有痛觉，这也意味着如果他太过于粗暴以致于让他开始流血，他也不会有任何反应。

迦尔纳侧着上半身紧紧的抱着旁边的枕头，两条白色长腿夹着阿周那的腰，平坦的小腹因为alpha的开拓和他的呼吸来回起伏。阿周那觉得差不多之后又加了第三根手指，他感受到生殖腔里原本紧张的肌肉逐渐放松，并且开始乐意让他进入更深的区域，于是他加重了手上模拟抽插的速度，以便于让omega的身体适应这种感觉。与此同时，阿周那俯下身去亲吻迦尔纳的胸口，在伴侣愉悦的呼噜声里轻咬他挺立的乳尖，他空着的另一只手在omega光滑潮湿的皮肤上游走，点燃每一处他体内暗藏的火焰。迦尔纳很快学会了他的这一套，他放开了已经被蹂躏得不成样的枕头，抬手缠住阿周那的腰，和他一样去触摸alpha结实的身体，在他更深的开拓他时轻咬他的皮肤，留下自己淡淡的齿痕。

在阿周那觉得手指的进出变得畅通无阻的时候，他便把它拔了出来，在omega的呜咽中他把另一些润滑剂抹在自己的阴茎上，将迦尔纳的双腿分开压向他的胸口，然后他也调整了自己的姿势，小心地顶开吐出热气的褶皱，将自己的欲望逐渐推进迦尔纳的体内。

迦尔纳在他插入时发出诱人的呻吟，他张着腿，生殖腔迫不及待地吞下alpha滴着水的欲望，甚至于在阿周那想要让这个过程缓一缓的时候，他直接伸出手抱住他，环在alpha腰上的腿将自己整个人都拉了上去，一口气让他滚烫的硬物滑进他的最深处，并且引得他发出被填满的尖叫。阿周那没有想到迦尔纳在这时会变得如此热情，以至于他检查了一番链结的情况，确认他并没有超出安全范围的情绪起伏后才放心的掐住迦尔纳的腰，匀速地在他的身体内进出。

房间里逐渐被肉体搅动的水声以及撞击的响声逐渐填满，迦尔纳紧紧地抱住alpha的身体，因为快感而用力的手指抓挠他的后背，留下血红的痕迹。他在阿周那挺进时夹住他的欲望，试图从那滚烫的质量和搏动里获得更多的快感，同时还因为自己泛滥的欲望而难以自制的扭动腰肢，用链结告诉alpha他需要更快、更用力的抽插，而不是现在这样的慢条斯理。

阿周那被他传递过来的瘙痒和饥渴折磨得发疯，alpha本能在肉体的禁锢中横冲直撞。他火烧眉毛似的在那火热紧致的生殖腔里寻找能让迦尔纳大叫的敏感点，在此之前他还从未有过如此匆匆忙忙的性爱。阿周那不得不在快感和本能的洪流里牢牢抓住风中残烛一般的理智，想要尽可能去尽一个性伴侣应尽的职责，但下一秒他意识到自己已经彻底失控，alpha自链结以来因为迦尔纳气味的缺失就一直未被填满的饥饿压垮了他，他需要他，他需要听到他因为自己的侵犯而尖叫，他想要在身下的omega腹中留下自己的种子，让他的子宫里孕育能够和他联系起来的生命，他要把他拴住，如果以后他还是闻不到的气味，他就不会再让他见到除了他以外的任何人。

他在omega的生殖腔里毫无章法地捣弄他，听到迦尔纳因为他的用力撞击而发出被压碎的声音，尾音的颤抖让他更加失控。阿周那抓着迦尔纳的肩膀将他摁进床单深处，让他的身体被自己完全控制，被迫毫无保留的承受他所有的入侵。迦尔纳的眼睛里满是淫乱的水汽，他捧着alpha的脸和他更加浓烈的接吻，在他顶上肉壁时从喉咙里发出魅惑的呻吟。

随后阿周那意识到自己在omega的身体里胀出了结，它将他们捆绑在一起，迦尔纳似乎因为他的这个行为达到了一个小小的高潮，从他深处涌出的液体直接从他们结合的地方喷到床单上。

“阿周那——”

他听到迦尔纳断断续续地喊着他的名字，阿周那忍不住去啃咬他脖子上那个新鲜的标记，感受到他在自己怀中一阵颤抖，生殖腔开始痉挛，迦尔纳的呼唤里如他所愿染上了陶醉的色彩。阿周那完全服从于自己的本能，用成结的欲望去撞击omega脆弱的宫口，迦尔纳激烈地后仰，而他的双手却又立刻环了上来，抠着深色皮肤的手指因用力而发白，他仿佛在恳求阿周那把自己彻底破坏，就连环在他腰部的双腿也牢牢地将他固定在阿周那的阴茎上。阿周那持续着刚才的动作，他俯身去深吸迦尔纳颈窝里散发出的属于他的气息，啃咬自己留在他皮肤上的标记，然后很快便感受到生殖腔用力地吸住了他，迦尔纳的声音变得高昂，温热的液体溅在他的腹部。Omega的身体在阿周那怀里和他夹紧他的频率同时抽搐了几次，但显然迦尔纳还没有得到他想要的东西，于是他又开始扭动腰肢，收缩肉壁的肌肉去吞吐alpha的性器，很快这些行为被阿周那猛烈的抽插所取代。刚刚达到高潮尚且敏感的生殖腔再一次开始颤抖，它裹住阿周那的欲望，一下又一下地刺激着他的前端和柱身。阿周那掐住了迦尔纳的腰，毫无控制的力气几乎要把他弄到散架，alpha的本能已经让阿周那单纯的把眼前的肉体当成了抚慰自己的工具，他剧烈地喘息，粗暴地翻弄已经过于熟烂以至于渗出汁水的omega的内部，咬破了omega气味腺附近的皮肤，将那里的标记弄得更深。味蕾上弥漫开来的血腥味让阿周那愈发地兴奋，破坏的欲望在他的大脑里肆虐，他拨开迦尔纳的双臂，将它们直接压进床单深处，在几个深深的顶弄后在他的身体里射出了精液。

阿周那喘着气逐渐从自己的本能中取回了一丝理智，他仔细端详身下因为射精而很快被推上第二次高潮的迦尔纳，他同样气息不稳，白色的头发因为刚才激烈的行为彻底被弄乱，有一些还贴在他的侧脸和额头上，迦尔纳大汗淋漓地半张着流出涎水的嘴看着他。

在那个瞬间，他看到他的瞳孔深处像是流星般闪过耀眼的光芒。

“Yo.”

打开房门时，迎面而来的是戴着防毒面具宛如要进入什么生化污染地区的医生。

“你在干什么？”阿周那忍不住问道，“在你来之前我已经尽力把房间里换了气了。”

“我毕竟是个alpha，你不能让我闻到他发情之后就当众硬着走回去叭。”医生耸肩，并且对他举起了手中的东西，“你们的食物，后勤部那边听说基地负责人的omega到了热潮期，便热情的给你们准备了不少富含营养的东西，已经还有激发欲望的东西。”

他坦然自若的路过阿周那无语的眼神，在茶几上放下东西对他摊手。

“挺好的。”

“虽然我很想问你‘激发欲望的东西’到底是什么，”阿周那叹了口气，“算了，你在这等一会，我带他出来。”

于是之后医生很快的给被裹得严严实实的迦尔纳做了检查，又看着阿周那重新把他抱回卧室让他入睡，蹑手蹑脚地走回客厅坐下。

“至于你说的你感觉到了不一样的东西，”医生依然没有摘下他的面具，以至于他的声音听上去有些闷闷的，“我在来之前考虑了很久，也和研究机构那边的人聊了一下。毕竟他没有痛觉，这让他少了很多刺激，要知道人体很多的刺激来源都是由于疼痛所引起的，比如精神引发的幻痛，或者品尝到辛辣食物时的痛苦，这个还可以举其他的很多例子我就不继续了。总之他在缺少疼痛的状态下，这让他的自我意识会处于一种漂浮的状态，而要让他的人格完善，我们就必须要将他的自我意识固定在他的身体上，所以实际上这个治疗里最关键的是要恢复他的痛觉，而目前我们还没有抵达这个阶段，你要知道，当他产生痛觉后，他的意识才会真正的被这种感受所固定，完整而切实的在他身体上浮现出来。”

“所以你的意思是这是因为性快感而引发的吗？”

“没错，性刺激是另一种角度上的刺激，尽管它很短暂，但我们可以认为它在那个瞬间临时的固定住了他的精神，让他之前逐渐积累认知形成的漂浮着的意识以非常短的时间在他的身体上呈现出来。”

医生突然伸出手比划了一个老式嘻哈的姿势。

“但你也不能因为觉得这样就能让他的意识在这个世界上持续逗留就一直做，小心肾虚和精尽人亡。”

“我真的想说你够了。”

“啊哈，总而言之，我所说的这些刺激都需要发生在良性的条件下，像麦克高格的那种就不行了，必须要让迦尔纳的情绪稳定地去接受这些刺激，所以简而言之就是刺激他的人必须是你。你现在可以想象他的意识就像是朵飘在他周围的云，我们可以说它确实存在，因为他有时可以表达出自己的一些意愿以及想法，但我们也可以说它不存在，因为它并没有和他的身体建立起稳定的联系。而痛觉和性快感就是能装下这朵云的带绳子的气球，但是痛觉的绳子不会断裂，它可以真正的把他的意识装回他的身体里。”医生摸着自己的防毒面具表面，“不过我认为我们给他恢复痛觉同时会意味着他身体里隐藏的那些人格的碎片会逐步的开始出现，经过之前的事件，我认为这些碎片属于好的并不多，或者说它们可能几乎都是基于他过去的创伤性记忆留下的，也就是说以后会越来越艰难啦，我们迟早得给他配备一个真正的精神科医生的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 医生同样不会喜欢迦尔纳的味道，但他是个成年人


	8. Chapter 8

他在他们的结合中感受到那无形的链结愈发紧密。

在那之后，迦尔纳似乎意识到了和阿周那同样的问题，他像是急切地想要从那漂浮的梦境中醒来似的，激烈地一次又一次地索求阿周那予以他更多，通过他们之间的链结和他发生共鸣，让他们的快感变得同步，仿佛皮肤的隔阂被彻底消融，相连的身体与彼此融合。他在alpha顾及他的身体状况而停下时主动坐上他的身体，让他的结在自己的身体里膨胀，像是要挤压他全部的内脏那样更深的将他开拓，捣弄他所有脆弱敏感的地带，将他推向高潮，让他在短暂的片刻里大汗淋漓地半睁着眼睛凝视他的alpha。

“阿周那。”他抱住他的脖子在alpha的耳边说道，一次又一次，直到声音因为呻吟和快感弄得嘶哑，他也仍然用气音重复着他的名字。

阿周那在那短暂的片刻里透过链结回应omega的呼唤，他逐渐意识到那信息的传递已经不再是迦尔纳单方面的，他们之间的链结不再是第一次标记时医生给他注射的信息素，也不是他在迦尔纳皮肤上落下的那个已经愈合的咬痕。它比药物以及人工制造的更加牢固，无论是他们的身体还是他们的精神都已经彻底被它紧密地联系在了一起，连同灵魂也与彼此缝合，用任何外力也无法将它切断。

这让他更加无法想象如果失去迦尔纳的后果，尽管内心的不安与日俱增，但也同样在他的内心里厚厚地堆积起了对他更多无条件的信任以及爱意。这让他变得前所未有的平静，感到自己的精神被充实地填满，不留下任何一丝缝隙。

直到迦尔纳的热潮期完整的结束，阿周那发觉那些时间对他而言就像是一场难以言喻的美梦，他们不再需要任何明确的语言，任何想法都可以通过链结如实地与对方共享，以至于他有种自己切实地抓住了那朵“云”的错觉。他能够将迦尔纳的意识留在自己的大脑中，留在自己的身体里，并且留在自己的周围。

同样注意到他们的链结变得更加紧密的还有医生，自从迦尔纳恢复正常后他对阿周那坦言自己已经闻不到他的任何气味，然而阿周那却还是能在纷杂的空气中辨别出omega特有的信息素。

“这是你们链结更加牢固的证明。”医生对他说道，“因为你已经会在无意识的情况下去搜寻特定的信息素，哪怕空气中只有那么一定点儿你也能够很快辨认出来，而这也是你能闻到其他人却闻不到迦尔纳气味的原因。”

“你有同样的经历吗？”阿周那忍不住问他。

“或许有吧。”医生笑着对他耸肩，“毕竟我没有你这种自己的omega失去气味的体验。”

“话说回来，他的痛觉大概还要什么时候才能回来？”阿周那注意着他的表情变化，然后又补了一句，“只是问问。”

“我不会生气的。”医生把用过的针筒放在一边，他走到病房的另一头去收拾剩下的药品，“他的痛觉有药物，同时也有心理上的原因，这也是之前我说过药物以及心理暗示共同作用的结果。我能够做的只有用药物将他的身体状况逐渐恢复到正常人的水平，而另一部分也需要他自己能够意识到自己的痛觉。”

“你是说能够感受到痛苦却无法认识到那是痛苦吗？”

“可以这么说，而且我得说这是因为他失去了所有认知和记忆的后果，所以当他的身体恢复之后，就需要你去告诉他这种感受究竟为何。”

医生说完摸了摸下巴。

“这么说害挺浪漫的。”

“可以的话我倒是希望你别说得这么抽象。”阿周那伸手抚摸迦尔纳的头发，而对方则在他手指缝隙中用那双青色的瞳孔窥视他的表情。

“现在你们的链结的信息传递已经是双向的了，我想这或许并不是什么难事，只是需要你找一个适当的时机，在他对这个感受产生疑问的时候告诉他那究竟是什么，这就够了。”

“那么他产生痛觉的同时，就意味着那些人格的碎片也会随之开始出现吗？”

“当然，因为他的意识已经回到了他的身体里，那些碎片会循着他的意识逐渐出现，帮助他形成人格。尽管我说那些可能大部分不会是好的内容，但我认为这也不失为一个机会，毕竟人经历了磨难才会有坚定的意志嘛，只是你需要帮助他去克服这些创伤。”医生转过身来，看着他俩，“对了，既然你们现在的链结已经彻底完整，你们现在在距离上能分得开吗？”

阿周那的表情变得有些复杂。

“可以，我还在实验。”

“但是？”医生一脸看戏的表情。

“我还不太想。”

“你总得看着孩子离开你身边~”医生幽幽地唱道，然后抚摸自己的胸口，“可怜天下父母心。”

“喂。”

“毕竟他在对你产生超乎寻常的依恋之后，你也会对他产生同等的感情，人就是这样的生物，说出来并没有什么可羞耻的。”

“好吧，”阿周那叹了口气，“不过我想或许我必须得适应和他的分离。”

医生挑眉：“你是说高层最近的动向？”

“除了这个还会有别的吗？”阿周那看着他，“他们已经开始进行人事上的调动了，基地里也有不少相关的议论，毕竟这些年来UTO的内部分歧正在逐渐加深，如果再不进行调整我们将会面临严重的问题。”

“那么看来首领说她正在清理‘房间’是确有其事了。”

“当然反对她的人也有不少，不过我觉得她的选择并没有任何错误。”

“所以你是站在首领那一边的咯？”

“当然。”阿周那看着他，“我不同意近年来组织内部逐渐兴起的学习APE那一套作风的热潮，我们要对抗APE，但这并不意味着我们就要成为APE。”

“所以迦尔纳的事也是？”

“好吧，不完全是。我的确有私情。”

“哇哦。”

“总而言之，”阿周那无视了医生的调侃，“高层的派系争斗已经从水底转移到台面上了，我想你也知道有一些人和APE有所勾结，这意味着战争快要开始了。”

“我们有充足的准备吗？”

“和APE的哪一场战争我们有过充足的准备？”基地最高负责人笑了笑，“我想到时候我会没办法一直保护迦尔纳，所以我得需要我们适应彼此之间存在距离这件事。”

“你会让他参加战斗吗？”

“我会的。”阿周那垂下眼睑注视着迦尔纳，“即便他不需要真的和其他士兵一样，我也必须要让他能够在混战中保护好他自己。”

不久之后，在高层变动的影响之下，成员也不得不做出自己的选择，绝大多数都留在了首领的派系，而另一部分则选择与之对立。兵工厂开始生产新的武器，大量的装备被运往了各个基地，伴随着APE变化的动向，让整个时局前所未有地紧张起来。

阿周那和其他的基地负责人连着开了几次会议，确定了几个临时方针，技术部门根据高层研究机构发来的软件开始升级基地的防御系统，同时又安装了不少新的设备。基地内的士兵使用新武器训练的同时又行动了几次将周边的难民进行统一的收治，以防止他们被未来的战火所波及。之后阿周那去确认他们的训练情况，迦尔纳并没有对那些枪声做出任何应激的反应。阿周那判断大概是因为他也在的缘故，而在他夜深人静去训练场练习时，他也给了迦尔纳同样的武器，看着他仅仅是在白天围观了其他人的训练后便不需要任何指导就能熟练且飞快地给新研发的步枪上膛开枪，当迦尔纳停止射击时，阿周那只在他的眼睛里看到了在漂浮意识影响下的专注，并没有让他内心恐惧的那种机械式的空洞，而这也让他多个星期来的担忧逐渐平息。

初次之外，他开始训练他们两人保持距离的能力，并且引导迦尔纳逐渐习惯通过链结和他共鸣，以保证他不会在和自己分离时产生任何的不安。

之后首领公开抓捕了和APE有勾结的高层成员，阿周那意识到她此前温和的态度或许只是为了静观其变，等到他们都开始露出马脚时再干净彻底的一网打尽。而在他们即将被处刑的前夕，残余的势力派人暗杀首领，与此同时APE开始了最猛烈的一次进攻，战火很快波及到他所管理的基地。

警报在整个基地里拉响时阿周那正在办公室里处理公务，坐在他身后看书的迦尔纳站了起来，他抬头看了看四周，并没有因为这声音而产生惊吓的反应，阿周那猜想他的身体或许还记得这个警报，他拉着迦尔纳的手赶往中央作战室，并且接通了和那里的联络。

“现在什么情况？”他向那边的接线员确认。

“APE的定点轰炸，基地的位置暴露了。”

阿周那眉头一皱：“位置暴露？光学干扰以及其他的设备没有正常运转吗？”

“全部正常运作。”

“情报部门呢？近期APE有开发新的检测仪器吗？”

“没有。我们合理推测是情报泄露。”另一个声音回答道。

他和迦尔纳抵达了中央作战室，里面已经聚集了一些人。

“防御系统怎么样？”他环视了一周问道。

“运作正常。”

“APE现在的状况如何？”

他听了一通作战室成员对当前情况的简述，又征询了其他几个负责作战指挥成员的意见。

“现在我们不知道情报泄露的情况，不能排除基地的各个地下入口已经暴露，重新提高雷达监测频率，让一只小队把基地内的难民带去地下环线让他们撤退到其他没有被战火波及的基地。”他命令道。

“报告，空中目标已经消失。”

“告诉我地面状况。”

迦尔纳在人群中静默地站着，他眺望墙壁上闪烁的电子屏幕，它们明明暗暗，忠实地呈现了每一个激烈的战况变化，直到阿周那握住了他垂在身侧的手。

“我们要走了。”他对他说道。

“APE的士兵已经试图进入地下入口！”

“打开门都让他们进来，再引导到A区，我们在那里解决他们。”阿周那看了一眼在场的其他人平静地说道，“难民已经撤离了吗？”

“已经全部撤离。”

“其他部门的非战斗人员到D区待命，剩下的人员去B区的入口，按照之前计划的模式把APE的士兵引导A区的缓冲中心。”阿周那看到有几个人露出疑惑的表情，“那里已经被改造成了专用的陷阱。”

受到之前的影响，基地内的兵力并不足以能够完全应付APE的士兵，所以阿周那不得不亲自带一对士兵去作战，他出发前在核心作战区的军火库里给迦尔纳套上了UTO士兵的标准装备，并且交给他足够的武器。

“迦尔纳，”他亲了下omega的额头，一边帮他检查外骨骼是否已经固定时一边对他说道，“你要跟着我，同时如果我没办法保护你时你必须要保护你自己，但这并不是无意义的杀人。”

他捏了捏他套在手套下的手指，感受到迦尔纳透过链结传递给他的讯息。

在那时，军火库的电子门突然打开，医生笑嘻嘻地出现在门口。

“Yo.”他轻松的打了个招呼，“抱歉打扰你们调情了，我来找把顺手的武器。”

阿周那皱起眉头：“你不是应该退回D区吗？”

“我的办公室在B区还真是抱歉啊。”他走到武器柜前给自己套上装备，又选了顺手的步枪，麻利地检查了它的情况，又上了弹，“你得知道他在那里，我必须要让他在我的身边。”

阿周那叹了口气，不对这个alpha的行为做更多的思考。

过了一阵医生检查了一番自己的情况，他朝着迦尔纳抬了抬下巴。

“所以你还是打算让他参加战斗吗？”

“他还记得警报声。”他平静地回答道。

“所以你认为他还有作为UTO士兵的战斗本能？”

“是的。”

“我还以为你的alpha保护欲会不允许你这么做呢？”医生打趣道。

阿周那检查了一下自己的装备：“我确实不太想这么做，但首先我没办法把他放在后方，我不知道战火会对他造成什么刺激，在战场上他或许还能伤害到敌人，但是在后方他会成为最可怕的杀手。”

“这确实。”

“其次，我认为这样做或许可以让他有意识地去战斗，更何况他本来就是一名士兵。”

“你的意思是摆脱过去那种机械性的行为？”

迦尔纳平静地看向医生。

“好吧，我懂了。”医生摊手，“不过有你在身边的话也没什么问题吧，希望他不要有战场方面的PTSD之类的，适可而止哦。”

他走到门外。

“你和我们一块去。”阿周那叫住他，“这样比较安全。”

“Okey-doke.”医生眨眨眼，“那我到你的小队那边集合。”

他们按照计划好的路线前进，期间医生拐去了医疗部门的走廊。他一路行云流水地射杀了所有出现在他眼前的APE士兵，抬脚迈过他们的尸体，又给一个破掉了头盔靠着墙装死动了动手指的士兵眼睛上补了一枪，然后把空掉的弹匣丢在他的身上。金属的墙壁和地面上满是飞溅的鲜血，安仔细地观察周围的环境，快速且谨慎地走进自己的办公室，把omega的两个器官标本装在一个包里背在胸前，让他的心脏和自己的心脏相贴，就像过去他逃离APE时所做的那样。然后他打开手腕上的终端，检查了一遍周遭的监控录像，确认没人后才谨慎地走到门外。

走廊里仍然有不少杂乱的脚步声，以及步枪和手雷的轰鸣。安通过监控绕开了聚集着士兵的地带，他抚摸了下胸前的标本，知道他仍然完好无损。

位于D区的待机房间门开启时，他笑嘻嘻地顶着浓重的血腥味和火药味向他的部下打了招呼。

“部长你终于回来了。”他的部下从杂乱的药柜前转过身来，“我们在整理药品，准备一会收治伤员。”

“嗯，做得挺好，你们继续准备。”他点点头，“我想现在我们可以通知中央作战室关闭所有的防护墙了，现在我去看看这片区域还有什么杂鱼。”

他举了下手中的狙击步枪。

“谁还有子弹吗？”

阿周那带着迦尔纳和几个队员在引起了一支APE小队的注意后便开始边打边向A区的方向移动，迦尔纳并没有对眼下的状况产生激烈的情绪这一点让阿周那感到欣慰，同时也让他能够专注地进行眼前的引导行动。

“报告，有异常情况。”在他指挥小队后退时从头盔的耳机里传来了作战室的联络。

“和之前袭击APE基地一样的状况。”回答他的不是接线员，而是负责作战指挥的其中一人。

“有多少伤亡？”

“B区到A区里c路线小队全灭。”

他转头看了眼迦尔纳，知道自己必须得做出抉择。

“你们能判断有几人吗？”

“三人。”

“让其他路线的人尽可能的远离他们，把其他敌人引到A区，或者全灭都可以。针对那三人，尽可能把他们关在隔离墙内。”

“是。”

“长官，现在怎么办？”跟在他身后的几个士兵问道。

“我们不能和他们硬碰硬。”他毫不犹豫地回答他们，“我们先干掉大部队再去处理那些人。”

突然之间迦尔纳转身向着走廊的另一头丢出他身上装备的特制匕首，一个士兵的头连同他的头盔都被匕首的刀身彻底穿透，牢牢地将他的尸体钉死在了墙壁上。

他们前方的枪声更加猛烈，迦尔纳用枪打爆了他们身后另一个准备偷袭士兵的手，他甩出挂绳套住对方的脖子，然后在他被拉着靠近他的那瞬间，粗暴地拧断他的脖子，拔下头盔，他把一颗手雷塞进他的嘴里，迅速地将他向阿周那面前那些正在开枪的APE士兵丢去，动作之快以至于让和他同队的人几乎来不及趴下，伴随着那颗特殊手雷的爆炸声，他们眼前的人已经被炸成了一片碎末。阿周那从头盔上显示的情报知道前面的人已经被彻底解决， 他看向自己的身后，迦尔纳正继续警惕着他们身后的情况。

“我们去引导其他敌人。”他指挥其他的人开始移动，并且通过链结呼唤迦尔纳让他紧跟着他们。

安拿着上满子弹的狙击步枪慢悠悠地随着作战室的指挥在D区的通道里徘徊，他在走廊深处闻到了熟悉的血腥味，一个APE士兵站在一堆尸体里看着他。

“哇哦。”他饶有兴致地发出一声感叹，“Aloha，‘杀人机器’。”

在那个人影朝他袭来之前，一只玻璃瓶掉在了地面上，里面的液体瞬间蒸发在空气当中。

随着时间的推移，战况逐渐开始变得更加复杂，成功被引导至A区的APE兵力已经被逐步消灭，而B区里“杀人机器”的数量正在增多。

“我们必须要考虑放弃B区了。”阿周那对作战室说道，“他们人数太多，这很危险。”

“Wait，我有个对付他们的办法。”医生吊儿郎当的声音在频道里响了起来，“刚才拿去解决了一个溜进D区的，意外地很高效，除了使用时必须佩戴最高级别的过滤面具。”

“什么东西？”阿周那不想去追究医生这番话背后有什么样的隐情。

“New Generation气味腺溶解针的高浓缩版本，高挥发性，注意使用时不要让它挥发的气体接触粘膜，但我想我们的装备都符合这个标准。”

“所以你打算让我们返回D区去取这样东西？”

“不。”医生回答道，“我都放在B区的病房里了，你看很近吧？只要让这些‘机器’产生任何一点伤口，都可以极高效率地杀死他们，不过你用的时候注意不要误伤你的omega，以及你们都不能受伤。”

“我的天，现在哪支队伍距离病房最近？”作战室里其他人问道。

“没有，这些‘机器’徘徊在B区的关键通道上，而医疗部门在B区的中心西侧。”

“有直达的管道吗？”阿周那问。

“有，但是最近的管道出口就有一个人在看守。”

“封锁B区。”阿周那说道，“全面清理A区内的残余敌人，我和迦尔纳去。”

“祝好运。”医生在那头半开玩笑似的说，“别让我大半年的努力一朝没。”

“多谢。”阿周那无语地回了一句，便立刻和迦尔纳重新调整了随身携带的武器和弹药，找到通向B区的逃生管道，alpha的保护欲让他打头爬了进去，迦尔纳紧随其后。

幸好这是用于逃生使用的管道，在隔音以及宽敞程度上各方面要显得比普通的通风管道好得多，让他们的行动不至于太过于艰难。阿周那根据作战室的引导来到了正确的出口，他爬到另一边转过身，和迦尔纳一块通过出口窥视在下方徘徊的士兵。

迦尔纳看了一会，对他举起匕首。

不，那个会太响。

他透过链结告诉他。

随后迦尔纳抽出了他刚刚使用过的吊绳，他将它和匕首一块举在手里向他示意。

阿周那明白了他的意思，他小心的搬开入口的盖子，而在那个瞬间，黑色的绳子落了下去，很快缠住下面士兵的脖子将他拽了上来。迦尔纳在他发出任何声音之前直接割开了他的喉咙，并且把他的尸体拉进了通道，放在另一个分叉的入口上。

随后阿周那把一根攀爬绳捆在了通道上方专门用来挂绳用的金属环上，他用终端上的监控画面再度观察了一下四周，确认没有人之后便蹑手蹑脚地顺着绳子滑了下去。在他落地的瞬间，斜刺里扑来另一个人，他立刻控制住对方的身体拧断他的脖子，然后将他的尸体放在地面上。

我们去病房。他向迦尔纳发出共鸣，并且得到了omega的回应。

所幸的是抵达目的地的一路上并没有再遇到什么敌人，两人在病房的药柜里找到了装在贴着卡通骷髅头的盒子里的数个玻璃瓶，来不及感叹医生的恶趣味，阿周那在关上门的室内和迦尔纳重新审视目前这些人所在的位置，这次他们不仅仅是投过监控画面，同时还对B区进行了一次红外扫描，以便于不会再出现和刚才一样的情况。

阿周那和作战室用文字沟通了一番目前地面上的信息，确保外界已经没有任何的敌人，于是他决定了一条从病房出发逐个击破这些士兵，最终暂时返回地面由其他入口进入基地的路线。他考虑过是否要使用一些方式来吸引他们主动攻击，但考虑到多个敌人反而会造成他们局面上的不利从而放弃。

他很清楚现在他要做的并不仅仅是保护迦尔纳，他还得同时保护他自己，他无法承受失去他的痛苦，而他也同样无法让迦尔纳失去对他而言至关重要的链结。

他们小心翼翼地离开病房，用消音手枪射杀了一个背对着他们的士兵，他倒地时的声响引来了另一个，迦尔纳扔出了从病房里带走的手术刀，割破他皮肤的瞬间阿周那把其中一瓶浓缩液的液体泼在了地面上，很快他们看到那个士兵用力地抓挠自己的喉咙，没有花太长时间就狰狞地死去了。

继续放弃研究医生的恶趣味，两人在通道里前进，重复之前的行为一个又一个地按照计划解决掉那些“机器”，直到整个B区内的敌人数量减少到个位数。那些人似乎察觉到了同伴的死亡，开始扩大自己的巡逻范围，这也让他们的“偷袭”增加了难度。阿周那开始思考一网打尽的可能性，就目前的扫描结果来看，剩余的只有6人，他和迦尔纳无声地通过链结交换想法，并且确定他们现在能同时对付两个人。

他们重新规划路线，终点仍然是基地的地上出口，他们躲在一个T字路口的两边等待目标逐渐走进，阿周那在他接近的瞬间开了枪，而迦尔纳则趁机把瓶子丢到他的脚下。在这一波行动之后他们很快便转移位置，然后在下一个目标接近时再次发动带着巨响的“偷袭”。

快要抵达出口的缓冲区域时，他们要对付的还有两个，阿周那再次和作战室确认敌人的位置，同时发觉他们就在他们身后的道路附近游走。他和迦尔纳通过没有掩体的走廊，突然间alpha的敏锐感官让阿周那听见了轻微的“滴答”一声。

他的本能在那个瞬间向他发出尖叫，所有的细胞都在告诉他那个声音所代表的并不是什么好的东西，它是噩兆，它存在着威胁，它会杀死他的omega。

不！

阿周那用余光看到了天花板上贴着的遥控手雷，在它爆破的瞬间，他朝着迦尔纳的方向冲去，将他的omega紧紧地抱在怀里，顺着身体的惯性滑向了走廊的另一边。

金属的通道瞬间崩塌。

在阿周那因为爆破的冲击力而暂时性的意识模糊之时，迦尔纳从他的身体里爬了起来，他抬起手中的枪打爆了冲上来的士兵的头盔，而就在他遵循之前的指导想掏出剩下的玻璃瓶时，他发觉他的alpha在流血。

他掐住那个士兵的脖子将他丢在地面上，一脚踩碎了他的颅骨，同时揪住另一个袭来的敌人的衣服，将他扔向墙面。他冲上前去，用手上的装甲几拳敲碎了对方的头盔，掏出药瓶将它直接塞进了对方的嘴里，然后又追加了一记下勾拳，玻璃在对方的口腔里碎裂的同时，那名New Generation士兵也开始剧烈地挣扎起来。

他没有再管他，而是回到了他的alpha身边，用链结呼唤他。

他们从另一条通道抵达了基地的出口，缓缓地从地下基地走上干涸的地表，阿周那摘掉了自己的头盔，凉爽的夜风吹着他汗湿的头发，让他感到刚才爆炸的的轰鸣正在逐渐离自己远去。他在入口附近的石块上坐了下来，迦尔纳似乎被漫天的繁星所吸引，站在离他有些距离的地方。

于是他也和他一样，抬头仰望他从未在APE领略过的壮丽苍穹。

“阿周那。”

在那个瞬间，像是夹杂着夜风而来，那声音传入他刚刚恢复听觉的耳中，久远而熟悉的强调让他感到无比的怀念。

他以为那或许是自己的幻听。

一滴水落在他的脸上，像是冰凉指尖滑过面颊。

阿周那转过头去，迦尔纳正低头平静地看着他，青色的瞳孔仍然是未知与新生的平静，但那汪他读不透的湖水中却落下了两滴透明的眼泪。

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇写起来意外的还挺麻烦的，总之感谢各位的留言以及红心蓝手，讲真没有留言我估计我写个两更就彻底放着这坑不管了。
> 
> 顺带写一下搞这篇听的歌单
> 
> BB’s Theme （听着这首构思，顺带写了1、2章以及结尾）
> 
> Bones
> 
> Don’t be so serious
> 
> ……（就是死亡搁浅这部游戏的Low Roar唱的所有歌）
> 
> Can’t fight this feeling - REO Speedwagon
> 
> Nothing in the world - Atomic Kitten
> 
> If you come to me - Atomic Kitten
> 
> Blank space - Taylor Swift
> 
> Crazy in love - Beyonce
> 
> Nothing’s gonna change my love for you - George Benson
> 
> 大概就这些，感觉中途就变成老歌合集了（。
> 
> 中间迦尔纳气味回来那段我还是听Can’t fight this feeling写的，就很劲，建议都来听一下x
> 
> 至于结尾，之前在lof里其实放过这篇的大纲，就差不多在这里收尾的，我必须得说一下迦不会明确的在文中寻回他的人格，包括他的自我意识，他的状态就像是在做一个清醒的梦，有记忆，但是又无法真正的醒来。
> 
> 也不会有什么睡美人情节的。
> 
> 其实这篇也算是我拿来放飞了一把，一些情节还是写得挺干涩的，主要这个写起来也太折腾了，一写一通宵，另外还占用了我搞作业的一些时间，本人当场去世，并且在打出end的时候感到了全国人民大解放。
> 
> 也算是我难得正常完结的abo非短篇文了，我都记不得我啥时候正常完结过abo文（挖坑狂魔发言.jpg
> 
> 另外这篇他俩确实感情不一般，是有些爆发式的。就算医生劝告他，但阿周那其实还是会去习惯性的寻找迦尔纳过去的影子，而如果是原本的迦尔纳他就绝对不会和阿周那产生链结，他因为他过去的经历而拒绝接受自己的性别，所以他不会恢复最原本的人格，一定会产生一个新的自我。
> 
> 这也是因为我对人格的理解是它必须基于一个人过去的经历，也就是记忆与认知，必须由这些逐渐积累最终才能堆积出完整的人格。而注定这篇的迦尔纳不会再有和他过去一样的经历，所以也不会产生和他过去相似的人格。
> 
> 并且这个迦尔纳会知道阿周那在他身上追寻什么的，他很敏锐，他所有的注意力都围绕着阿周那，他只注视阿周那一个人。但如果非得我写这段的话我是懒得搞什么替身梗开虐的，这样开虐也太套路了，还不如让阿周那自己意识到这是无望的行为，而迦尔纳又为了他想要和过去的自己靠近，时不时再来几个人格碎片带来的ptsd，挺不错的，生活如此波折医生如是说。并且阿周那会知道他爱的是现在的迦尔纳，过去的迦尔纳在他心里就是白月光，看得着摸不到，真的靠近了还会把他烫伤，还不如捧好现在手中的白玫瑰。
> 
> 至于医生，难得写了这么一位，完全出于我个人的恶趣味的角色，我得坦白我很喜欢他奸尸的行为，那是一种疯狂却破碎的爱，可能要不是溶解针有毒他还会去艹他爱人的嘴。如果是他亲手杀死自己的爱人，我想他可能会给他下药，让他毫无痛觉却又有意识地看着自己被活体解剖，在他的手里优雅地被结束生命。但这个行为他是否真的会做又是另外一说，因为仅仅一年的时间他就已经意识到他的omega对他的重要性，不然他也不可能把他禁锢在家里不停地折磨他，他这么做就是在竭尽抑制自己想要杀死他的欲望。至于他自己，除了他的omega以外没人能杀得了他，他会比任何人都毫不犹豫地开枪，但是轮到他的omega他就不会那么草率的对待他，而且他实际上并不会介意他的爱人杀了他。某种程度上这位也是会被自己的爱欲彻底扭曲走向疯狂的角色，只不过他早早地失去了自己的爱人，这也让他感到自己永久性地缺失了一部分。我必须得说医生很专情，并且他的爱里是掺杂了浓郁的绝望的。
> 
> 其他角色算是工具人比较多，不过首领并不算，她是温和却又坚韧的人，不然也不可能带领这么多人和APE对抗，只不过没必要给她太多的刻画，不然故事的篇幅就要不受控制了。其实写这些女性权力者算是在讨论性别问题叭，其实反对她的派系主要是男人，没什么地方写了就略过了。
> 
> 顺带APE算是DITF的捏他梗，看过的都懂（）UTO则是乌托邦的前三个字母，因为他们的组织内部也有着太多的污垢，完全人道终究是实现不了的理想。
> 
> 这篇开车就开成这样吧，其实我还觉得不开也无所谓，开车那章节给我脑子都写炸了才憋出来，我太难了x
> 
> 总而言之还是感谢各位的支持，我睡觉去了（。
> 
> 2020.5.18 06:42
> 
> ———————————————————  
> 追记
> 
> 个人觉得结尾是很童话版本了，这篇的另一个展开是APE对UTO使用的是类比氢弹的武器，总之一次打爆一个基地，所以他们全程一直在苟，甚至是直接派人极限一换一，开战斗机之类的把导弹推离轨道什么的为整个基地撤退争取时间，迦尔纳也会被麦克高格注射药剂，然后这位同志会比现有展开死的更惨，应该会被分尸叭（）  
> 对于迦尔纳的真实遭遇也会提及，他会有片段性的闪回，而且阿周那也会在路途中找到相关的实验基地，并且发现里面转化到一半的实验体，但是基本救不回来了  
> 后面他们撤退到海面上也并不会又太长的能够喘息的时间，APE虽然在海洋上的势力范围不大，总之还是会打海战然后转陆战，UTO赢面不大，打仗靠人填的，角色基本上……极个别善终吧，安会死的，他虽然是动手比任何人都果断，但最后还是会死  
> 算是个全程充满无力感的展开了，但是迦尔纳会在这个过程中不同于本篇那种轻飘飘的童话状态，会认识到自己的存在，最终他产生了真正的自我，就不是本篇这种不上不下的展开了，如果阿周那选择在这时退回后方远离战场勉强可以HE  
> （但是本篇确实剧情就到此为止，更像是失去多少才能得到多少的感觉吧）
> 
> 总之无论这个IF还是本篇，这里的迦尔纳都不会是阿周那记忆里的那个，他也没有人类社会的所谓基本伦理道德，对他而言只有“阿周那说可不可以做”没有什么“伦理道德上可不可以做”，而且他的话要上升道德层面会带来极为严重的负面影响  
> 以前的迦尔纳对于阿周那来说只能是白月光一样的存在，而即便他听了医生的忠告也会无意识地在现在的迦尔纳身上寻求过去的影子，而现在这个迦尔纳本身不会关注除了阿周那以外的其他事物和人，所以他自身也知道阿周那想要什么，虽然好像之前后记里说过了不过这里还是再说明一下叭（
> 
> 另一方面，阿周那没能阻止人体实验的话，最后迦尔纳会在破碎中寻找到残存的自我，但这并不意味着他就恢复了记忆，他早已经记不得过去的任何事情，以及他的所有表现（包括情感变化以及对话等等一切）都只能通过杀戮来体现，大概最终会干掉实验中心里所有人之后为了阻止自己加上本能地想要活着的实感而用刀剖开自己的喉咙和心脏，总之是惨烈的自杀  
> 也就是安说过的暴走之后会把所有人都屠了最后无人可屠只好把自己也拆了


End file.
